Good Things Take Time
by tjngdevi
Summary: Sekarang Wonwoo sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Kim. Ia sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang selalu teman-temannya katakan padanya. Ia sudah tidak iri lagi, karena tuan Kim Mingyu yang maha sempurna idaman semua wanita sudah menjadi suaminya. Sekarang ia mengerti arti kata pepatah 'Good Things Take Time'. Karena semua hal baik perlu waktu. MEANIE! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Good Things Take Time

 **RATE:** M

 **GENRE:** Romance, Humour, Drama

 **LENGTH:** Oneshot

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS:** semua teman Wonwoo sudah pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo tidak. Wonwoo jadi resah. Padahal kekasihnya itu Kim Mingyu, bujangan paling diminati di Seoul. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa Mingyu sudah tidak cinta Wonwoo lagi, atau bagaimana? MEANIE! GS!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff :)) please enjoy :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Wonwoo masih melayang-layang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Padahal kini ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang paling tampan, Kim Mingyu.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam istimewa.

Ya, istimewa. karena Mingyu yang memasak.

Mereka berdua makan dalam damai, dan sesekali terdengar suara Mingyu yang mengajak kekasih hatinya itu berbicara, meski tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh gadis Jeon tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, tangan kanannya hanya mengaduk isi makanan diatas piring tanpa minat. Isi pikirannya kembali pada ingatan akan perbincangan ia dan teman-temannya siang tadi.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON.**_

 _Wonwoo sedang berada di basecamp geng-nya. Ya, genk yang terdiri dari Lee Jihoon, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, dan dirinya sendiri._

 _Mereka berteman sangat akrab. Sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga kini, mereka semua sudah jadi para wanita karir._

 _Basecamp itu sendiri merupakan apartemen tempat tinggal Lee Jihoon, selain karena tempatnya yang paling luas, tempat itu berada di tengah kota. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot berjalan jauh._

 _Dan kini Wonwoo sedang berjalan menuju laci nakas di kamar Jihoon, sedang mencari sesuatu disana hingga tangannya menyentuh sesuatu didalam laci._

 _Wonwoo menggapai benda tersebut, dan terperanjat kaget saat mendapati isinya. Semakin penasaran, Wonwoo mengorek laci nakas Jihoon lebih dalam. Dan itu bahkan lebih membuatnya kaget._

" _yak! Lee Jihoon!" teriak Wonwoo heboh kepada temannya yang sedang berkumpu di ruang tamu. Biasa, bergosip._

 _Wonwoo berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat para sahabatnya berada._

" _wae Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon melihat sahabatnya yang biasa super cuek jadi kalang kabut seperti itu._

" _apa ini?!" Wonwoo melemparkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam keatas coffee table , sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati di kamar Jihoon._

 _Jihoon yang sedan berada disana bersama Chan hanya mengangkat alis mereka heran._

" _ehm… kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu?" tanya Chan dengan nada santai. Sedangkan Jihoon tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, seolah apa yang Wonwoo temukan bukanlah hal hebat._

" _itu adalah kondom, aku benar kan?" tiba-tiba saja Xu Minghao, si polos yang seringkali menjadi objek bully mereka datang dan menyebutkan nama benda yang sedang teronggok diatas coffee table tanpa merasa bersalah._

" _dan ini juga!" Wonwoo kembali melemparkan sesuatu. Berbentuk sebuah lembaran yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa kapsul._

" _ah! Kalau ini aku tidak tahu. Mian." Minghao menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian terkekeh polos._

" _itu adalah pil kontrasepsi. Wae?" kini Jihoon yang menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo._

" _aku tahu benda apa itu semua! Yang kutanyakan adalah, kenapa kau bisa memiliki benda seperti itu? Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung?!" tanya Wonwoo sengit dengan penuh emosi di setiap intonasinya._

 _Jihoon, Minghao, dan Chan saling bertatapan. Mereka kemudian hanya menyeringai geli. Jihoon kembali bersikap santai seperti biasa._

" _Wonwoo-ya. Memangnya kau pikir apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh orang dewasa jika mereka sudah menyimpan itu semua di kamar mereka? Lagipula kenapa kau kaget sekali? Seperti kau dan Mingyu tidak pernah saja…" jawab Jihoon kelewat santai sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya._

 _Wonwoo memelototkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dihadapan semua sahabatnya._

" _yak! Jangan bilang kau dan Soonyoung… sudah melakukannya?!" cerca Wonwoo._

" _memang sudah. Kami bahkan sering melakukannya. Ah! Apa kau lihat ada sebuah kertas jadwal yang ditempel di dinding kamarku? Itulah jadwal percintaanku dengan Soonyoung." Kali ini sambil mengikir kukunya yang sudah indah Jihoon kembali berbicara._

" _ya! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"_

 _Jihoon mulai jengah dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Ia kemudian mendelik dan menuding balik wajah Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya._

" _ish! Kau ini! Berlebihan sekali! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Soonyoung sudah melakukannya? Chan dan Seokmin juga sudah melakukannya!" ucap Jihoon sambil menolehkan kepalanya memandang Chan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan._

 _Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Wonwoo bertanya pada Chan bahwa apakah benar yang dikatakan Jihoon._

" _euhm.. ne. aku dan Seokmin sudah pernah melakukannya. Kami bahkan… melakukannya dengan rutin." Jawab Chan malu-malu._

 _Wonwoo menatap Chan dengan tidak percaya._

" _ah! Setahuku Hao juga sudah melakukannya dengan Jun!" tambah Chan seolah tidak ingin disalahkan sendirian. Ia kini menunjuk Hao yang malah menunjukkan wajah memerah malu-malunya._

" _benarkah itu, Hao?"_

" _ehm… ne. aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku dan Jun… sudah pernah. Mianhe." Meski tergolong gadis polos, tetapi Hao mengerti tentang topic apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan._

 _Wonwoo kini menatap tidak percaya ketiga sahabatnya. Ia baru saja ingin kembali mengoceh, namun tertahan oleh suara ceria dari seorang Boo Seungkwan yang melengking._

" _annyeong!"_

" _ya! Seungkwan-ah! Darimana saja kau! Sekarang baru ti-ah!" Chan menghentikan kicauannya untuk Seungkwan Karena tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap sesuatu yang mencurigakan._

 _Jihoon juga turut memelototkan matanya saat ia mendapati leher Seungkwan penuh dengan bercak merah kebiruan yang tampak dari kerah kemejanya._

" _ya! Gadis ini! Apa sebelum kemari kau 'bermain' dulu dengan Hansol, makanya terlambat?!" cecar Jihoon._

 _Seungkwan segera memerah wajahnya. Kenapa teman-temannya bisa tahu, batinnya._

" _lehermu yang seperti digigit vampire itu terlihat, bodoh."_

" _lain kali kalau habis 'bermain' jangan pakai baju seperti itu. Sepanjang jalan kau memberi tontonan kepada orang banyak."_

" _kenapa kau tidak rapih sekali, mainnya? Seungkwan-ah?"_

 _Ketiga temannya yang sudah berpengalaman memberikan komentar mereka, kecuali Wonwoo. Dan hal itu membuat Seungkwan bersyukur sekaligus heran._

" _ada apa, Wonie? Tidak biasanya kau diam begini."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk milik Jihoon._

" _jadi kalian semua… sudah pernah melakukan hubungan… hubungan intim?" tanya Wonwoo seperti menyangsikan._

 _Mereka berempat saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _sebenarnya ada apa, Wonu-ya? Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget sekali, memangnya kau dan Mingyu tidak pernah melakukannya?" tanya Chan mulai penasaran._

" _eyy… mana mungkin belum pernah. Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu sangat mesra. Mereka juga sangat serasi. Yang satu tampan, dan satunya cantik." Seungkwan turut menimpali._

" _uhm! Terkadang aku suka ngeri melihat cara Mingyu menatap Wonwoo! Seperti Mingyu ingin memakan Wonwoo bulat-bulat!" kali ini ucapan Hao yang membuat mereka mendelik lucu._

" _kau belum pernah melakukannya, ya? Wonwoo-ya?"_

 _TEPAT. Ucapan Lee Jihoon 100% tepat!_

 _Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Namun segera berkata,_

" _tapi aku dan Mingyu tidak perlu melakukannya. Hubungan kami didasari cinta!"_

 _Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, ketiga temannya jadi kesal. Sehingga mereka berniat memanas-manasi Wonwoo._

" _ya! Jadi menurutmu aku dan Soonyoung tidak melakukannya karena dasar cinta? Hanya karena nafsu, begitu?!" cerca Jihoon._

" _uhm. Lagipula, Wonwoo-ya. Aku pernah baca di sebuah majalah, riset membuktikan bahwa seorang pria yang sudah pernah berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya, akan lebih mencintai kekasihnya tersebut!" Chan yang juga kesal mulai mengikuti permainan._

" _yeah, dan dengan melakukannya secara rutin, akan mengurangi resiko pacar selingkuh. Benar tidak?" kali ini Seungkwan._

" _uhm! Maja! Dan yang pasti… rasanya nikmat." Minghao mengatakannya dengan wajah merah merona. Membuat mereka bertiga merasa sangat senang karena baru kali ini Minghao berhasil diajak kerja sama meski tanpa persetujuan dahulu._

 _Wonwoo gelagapan. Ia sudah kalah telak. Tapi ia masih saja mencoba mencari alasan._

" _tapi… apakah cinta harus dibuktikan dengan sex? Bisa saja tidak, kan?" ucap Wonwoo pelan._

" _justru aneh kalau tidak. Ah! Maksudku, di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini hal seperti itu sudah tidak lagi tabu, Wonwoo-ya. Dan menurutku sex bisa jadi lambang sebuah cinta?" Jihoon berusaha menerangkan dengan suara lembut. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang otaknya pikirkan._

" _menurutku juga begitu. Percayalah, Wonie. Hubungan kalian akan terasa berbeda setelah melakukan 'itu' kau harus mecobanya sesekali dengan Mingyu." Seungkwan turut berusaha mengotori otak seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

" _aku bukannya berusaha menakuti dirimu, Wonu-ya. Tapi menurutku Jihoon ada benarnya. Jika pasangan kita tidak mau diajak untuk berhubungan seperti itu, kesetiaan mereka patut dipertanyakan. Bisa saja bukan, mereka memiliki orang lain dibelakang kita?" ucapan Chan tanpa sadar membuat hati Wonwoo menjadi gundah._

 _Dan Minghao yang menyadarinya hanya mengelus bahu Wonwoo perlahan, berusaha menghiburnya._

" _ah, aku minta maaf Wonu-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi, apa kau sudah pernah mengajak Mingyu melakukan hal 'itu'?" Chan kembali berucap setelah menyadari ada kesalahan dalam ucapannya._

 _Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hao, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya ringan._

" _kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya kau ajak dia." Saran Jihoon._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Hao memekik keras, membuat mereka semua terkaget-kaget._

" _ada apa, Hao-ya?"_

" _aku punya rencana! Bagaimana bila kita…" Minghao memberikan gerak isyarat agar teman-temannya mendekat dan membisikkan idenya itu kepada mereka._

 _ **FLASSHBACK OFF.**_

Wonwoo terus memikirkan rencana yang Hao lontarkan tadi sore kepadanya. Ia merasa sangat malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan rencananya dengan baik dan matang. Hanya tinggal menjalankannya saja.

Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo adalah wanita yang punya harga diri. Dan jika ingin menjalankan rencana Hao, maka ia harus merelakkan harga dirinya jatuh untuk malam ini.

"ada apa, sayang? Makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"aniya! Makanannya enak. Hanya saja… aku sudah kenyang. Tadi sore aku dan yang lain mencoba makanan baru di café. Hehehe. Maafkan aku.." Wonwoo berucap dengan lirih. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Mingyu yang sudah capek memasak untuknya.

Tapi Mingyu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia pastinya sudah mengerti siapa itu 'yang lainnya'. Akhirnya ia hanya mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan dan berkata

"ya sudah kalau begitu, jangan dipaksakan. Sisanya bisa dimasukkan kedalam refrigerator."

Kemudian Mingyu bergegas membawa piringnya dan Wonwoo ke westafel dan mencucinya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Ia kemudian memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. Menempelkan pipinya pada bahu Mingyu yang tegap.

"malam ini menginap disini, ya?" ujar Wonwoo penuh dengan nada manja.

Dan Mingyu sangat hafal kebiasaan Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

"wae? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengusap tangan Wonwoo yang mengait erat di perutnya.

"aniya. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Mingyu terkekeh geli. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap Wonwoo setelah selesai mencuci piringnya.

"arraseo. Aku akan menginap. Tapi karena aku punya beberapa pekerjaan, aku akan berada di ruang kerja sebentar. Kau tidurlah duluan. Arrachi?"

"eum!" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya imut, membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi terkekeh dan mengecup dengan gemas ujung bibir Wonwoo.

"cha! Sekarang mandilah. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu. "

"aniya! Kau saja yang mandi! Aku yang akan membereskannya. Sebagai calon istrimu, sudah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya." Tolak Wonwoo. Tentu saja Ia harus mulai membiasakan dirinya sebagai calon istri sejak dini.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi untuk urusan bersih-bersih, Wonwoo harap Mingyu mau mengandalkannya, karena ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya kelak.

"aigoo.. calon istriku sangat baik. baiklah kalau begitu. Calon suamimu ini akan mandi duluan." MIngyu mengusak surai lembut Wonwoo dengan gemas, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Sesungguhnya ia sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya sejak tadi. Tapi ia tetap sibuk didalam kamar mandi mempersiapkan segala rencana yang sudah ia dan teman-temannya buat untuknya.

Wonwoo kembali melihat helaian pakaian yang baru saja ia beli sore tadi bersama temannya.

Ya, sebuah lingerie hitam berbahan satin yang bisa dengan jelas memperlihatkan tubuh mulus siapapun yang mengenakannya. Dipadu bersama dengan celana dalam berenda yang bisa terlihat dengan mudah jika saja kau sedikit menungging atau berjongkok.

Wonwoo mencoba pakaian tersebut. Ia kini mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan lingerie tersebut. Tanpa bra. Maka dari itulah belahan dadanya terlihat jelas. Putingnya juga tercetak.

Teman-temannya berkata bahwa Wonwoo terlihat luar biasa. Pria manapun pasti tergoda. Tentu saja. Tapi Wonwoo merasa ia terlihat murahan. Ia terlihat seperti wanita jalang yang sangat membutuhkan belaian seorang pria.

Wonwoo hampir saja membatalkan rencananya, ia berniat untuk memakai piyamanya kembali, namun entah bisikan setan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja ia memantapkan hatinya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan dada sambil berteriak menyemangati diri didalam hati.

Memakai kimono luaran lingerie tersebut yang juga berbahan satin, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja tempat Mingyu berada.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan, ia bisa melihat Mingyu dengan jelas. Lelaki itu sedang mengenakan kacamata yang hanya ia pakai jika sedang bekerja. Dan itu tetap membuat Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan, saat tiba dihadapan Mingyu, ia dengan gerakan pelan, namun terkesan erotis membuka kimono luarannya, membuat Mingyu yang sedang minum kembali memuntahkan airnya Karena tersedak melihat penampilan Wonwoo.

Bibir, dagu, hingga pakaian bagian atas Mingyu basah. Namun pria itu sudah tidak peduli lagi. Matanya terus menelusuri tubuh Wonwoo yang hanya dibalut kain tipis yang bahkan tidak bisa menutupi bentuk putingnya dengan baik.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan gerakan lambat mendekati Mingyu. Dan setelah tiba disisi pria itu, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian memeluk leher Mingyu erat dari samping.

"sayang, apa kau masih lama?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara lirih, lebih mirip desahan, lebih tepatnya. Didepan telinga Mingyu.

Bulu kuduk MIngyu merinding mendengar suara Wonwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Terlebih saat gadis itu berbicara, harum nafas Wonwoo yang hangat dan beraroma strawberry bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas.

"aku…" MIngyu tercekat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tentu saja, ia merasa sangat tergoda dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Ia adalah pria normal. Sangat normal. Apalagi yang menyuguhi pemandangan ini adalah perempuan yang kau cintai.

Mingyu sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Matanya dengan jelas melihat belahan dada yang terekspos, paha yang mulus, kaki jenjang, leher yang indah, dan itu – puting Wonwoo yang tercetak jelas dihadapannya. Ia tidak munafik. Ia suka itu.

Tetapi sesaat setelah alarm dalam kepalanya berbunyi, dan jiwa kelelakiannya mulai terjaga, ia akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu frustasi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Mendengar nada suara Mingyu yang terdengar emosi, Wonwoo terperanjat. Ini tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Tiba-tiba saja keberaniannya menciut. Sehingga ia diam saja saat Mingyu berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang Wonwoo lakukan pada leher Mingyu.

Pria itu bangun dari duduknya, kemudian beranjak mengambil kimono luaran yang Wonwoo tanggalkan begitu saja.

Ia kembali merentangkan kimono tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba hati Wonwoo terasa seperti ditusuk belati.

Karena dengan itu, Wonwoo tahu. Bahwa ia sudah ditolak. Bahwa pria yang berkata bahwa ia mencintai Wonwoo tidak mau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menampik tangan Mingyu yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, ia kemudian menatap wajah Mingyu dengan matanya yang terasa berkaca-kaca, kemudian memukul dada pria itu sekali, dan berjalan dengan kecepatan luar biasa meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

.

.

.

"wonwoo-ya, sayang. Kumohon, buka pintunya." Mingyu berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Sudah satu jam lebih gadis itu mengurung diri didalam kamar.

Hanya terdengar isakan memilukan dari dalam sana. Membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa menyesal. Sungguh, ia paling lemah dengan tangisan wanita. Apalagi jika yang menangis adalah wanita yang ia cintai.

"sayang, jebal… buka pintunya." Masih tanpa reaksi. Mingyu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mulai kehilangan akal.

"Wonwoo-ya, buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya secara paksa." MIngyu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mulai menggedor pintu kamar Wonwoo, yang mana malah membuat tangisan Wonwoo terdengar semakin kencang.

Mingyu jadi kembali merasa bersalah. Ia terdiam sesaat, hingga otaknya tiba-tiba saja teringat akan kunci cadangan kamar Wonwoo yang selalu gadis itu simpan didalam laci dapur, membuat Mingyu berjalan tergesa menuju dapur.

Dapat. Mingyu kini sedang berusaha membuka kamar Wonwoo dengan kunci cadangan, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Keadaan kamar yang berantakan, seprai yang sudah tidak terpasang di tempatnya lagi, dan lain-lain.

Wonwoo sedang terbaring memunggunginya, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi, namun sedang menangis terisak. Membuat Mingyu tidak tega.

Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo. Ia mengusap lengan Wonwoo lembut, namun gadis itu memberontak. Ia menampik tangan Mingyu.

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Mingyu kesal dan ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya dibelakang Wonwoo, dan mendekap tubuh gadisnya erat, sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"begini lebih baik." ucap Mingyu saat merasakan perlawanan yang Wonwoo berikan, namun terasa sia-sia.

"tenanglah, sayang… eoh? Sayangku…" masih sambil mendekap Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu bergerak untuk mengelus sayang lengan Wonwoo. Ia juga berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo, tak ayal membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Merasa sudah sedikit lebih 'jinak', Mingyu mencoba untuk memutar tubuh Wonwoo agar gadis itu mau menatap wajahnya.

Ia menatap mata Wonwoo yang merah dan basah, kemudian mengusap bagian ujungnya. Dikecup perlahan, kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo.

"sebenarnya ada apa, eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu masih menatap wajah Wonwoo dalam.

Gadis yang ditanya hanya mendengus, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu.

"tatap mataku dan jawab aku, sayang." MIngyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar pujaan hatinya mau menatapnya kembali.

Berhasil. Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu. Namun tatapan tajam yang diberikannya.

"tidak usah memanggilku sayang. Kenyataannya kau tidak pernah menyayangiku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara sengau yang terdengar lucu. Sesungguhnya Mingyu ingin tertawa mendengar suara Wonwoo saat ini. Namun ia tahu resikonya. Wonwoo pasti akan semakin marah karena itu.

"kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu, baby? Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?"

Merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali memelototkan matanya.

"aku tahu! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang sedang berada di pipinya.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Mencoba mengendalikan diri demi menghadapi perempuan dihadapannya kini yang terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala.

"Jeon Wonwoo, dengarkan aku. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir tiga tahun. Apa itu kurang bagimu untuk mengenali karakterku lebih jauh? Kenapa pikiranmu bisa sedangkal itu? Kenapa pula aku mau menghabiskan waktuku disini jika nyatanya aku sudah tidak mencintaimu?" ucap Mingyu lirih, namun sarat akan penekanan.

Membuat Wonwoo merasa gelagapan. Karena pasalnya Mingyu tidak pernah berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada itu.

"itu.. itu.." wonwoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Mingyu kembali menarik dagu Wonwoo, kali ini tangan kanannya turut bekerja untuk mendorong punggung Wonwoo agar gadis itu mendekat padanya.

"apakah karena aku menolak untuk melakukan hubungan intim denganmu, makanya kau menyimpulkan demikian?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Dengan suara yang serak.

Wonwoo serba salah. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Namun memang itulah sebabnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya. Dan dengan itu Mingyu tahu jawabannya.

Pria tan itu segera memeluk erat wanitanya. Ia menelusupkan kepala Wonwoo di perpotongan lehernya, dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu.

"astaga… Jeon Wonwoo. Hanya karena itu, kau marah sampai seperti ini?" ucap Mingyu terdengar lega, namun malah membuat Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya.

"hanya karena itu, katamu?! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Aku uring-uringan sepanjang hari, memikirkan kenapa kau tidak juga 'menyentuhku'! padahal teman-temanku yang lain sudah melakukan hal itu dengan kekasih mereka!" cecar Wonwoo, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

"jadi karena teman-temanmu?" tanya Mingyu setelah melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo.

"kau iri? Kau ingin melakukannya karena teman-temanmu melakukannya?" kembali Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo. Kali ini pria itu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Mingyu juga bisa melihat tetesan air mata kembali jatuh.

"a-aniya… aku bukannya iri. Aku hanya…." Wonwoo mencoba menjawab disela tangisannya.

"hanya apa?"

"aku hanya takut. Kau kelihatan tidak ingin melakukannya denganku, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Karena mereka bilang bahwa hubungan sex dalam sebuah hubungan itu penting…" jawab Wonwoo sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui, Mingyu tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk kembali gadis itu yang kini sedang dalam posisi duduk.

"aigoo… gadisku yang polos…" mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat, mengusap lembut surainya, sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"sayang, aku bukannya tidak mau melakukan hubungan 'itu' denganmu, hanya saja…"

Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu yang kelihatan kebingungan memilih kata.

"hanya saja… aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum kita resmi menikah. Kau mengerti, kan? Aku punya prinsip untuk tidak merusak sesuatu yang bukan milikku. Aku belum secara resmi menjadikanmu istriku, maka dari itu aku masih belum bisa menyentuhmu."

Wonwoo masih menatap mata Mingyu dalam, masih berusaha mencari sesuatu disana yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"sayang, aku harap kau mau mengerti, oke? Karena bagiku, jika kau memberikan hal itu padaku setelah kita menikah, maka itu merupakan hadiah terindah untukku."

"kau mau menjaganya sampai nanti, kan? Untukku?" tanya Mingyu pelan, sambil mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan sayang.

Wonwoo menatap kedua mata MIngyu, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Mingyu erat. Sambil menggumamkan kata bahwa Wonwoo akan menjaga mahkota miliknya hanya untuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo terus memeluk Mingyu erat, membuat pria itu juga turut gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Ia mencium dahi, mencium puncak kepala gadisnya dengan tenang.

" _haaaah… Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak tahu saja betapa aku menginginkanmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa sengsaranya aku harus bersolo karir di kamar mandi hanya dengan memikirkanmu."_ Batin Mingyu sambil terus mengusap lengan gadisnya.

Wonwoo kelihatan mulai mengantuk. Mingyu akhirnya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Ia menyeringai geli memikirkan bagaimana reaksi nona Jeon ini.

"ah! Sayang, lagipula kau harus menikmati masa-masa bebasmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata yang sudah berat, namun masih belum menutup sempurna.

Mingyu mendekat dan berbisik pada Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang rendah dan terdengar seksi.

"karena jika kita sudah menikah nanti, akan kupastikan aku mendapatkan jatahku setiap hari dan aku pasti akan sulit berjalan" kemudian diiringi kekehan yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah merona Wonwoo dan pukulan ringan di dadanya.

"dasar mesum!"

 **TBC / FIN ?**

Halo semuaaa.. kali ini aku nyoba bener-bener bikin oneshot. Aku bikin ini karena otak lagi suntuk banget. Butuh refreshing, tapi apa daya saat keadaan berkehendak lain : (

Maaf ya bukannya update yang enchante, tapi malah publish yang baru.. hehe

Maafin juga ya endingnya gini doang, php emang. Iya soalnya aku ngetik ini jam setengah sebelas malem.

Oia aku juga mau minta pendapat kalian! Ff ini mau dilanjut ga? Aku udh kepikiran jalan cerita selanjutnya,sih. Tapi liat dulu responnya gimana. Kalau memuaskan insaolo aku mau bikinin sequelnya. Tapi kalo ngga, yaudah? Bye.

Pokoknya review dari kalian sangat berharga! Mwach!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Sequel - Akhirnya Kuberikan

**TITLE:** Good Things Take Time

 **RATE:** M

 **GENRE:** Romance, Humour, Drama

 **LENGTH:** SEQUEL – 1 of…

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punyaCuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS:** semua teman Wonwoo sudah pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo jadi kekasihnya itu Kim Mingyu, bujangan paling diminati di Seoul. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa Mingyu sudah tidak cinta Wonwoo lagi, atau bagaimana? MEANIE! GS!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff :)) please enjoy:))**

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas diatas ranjangnya yang berguling ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum yang indah tersungging di kembali menatap jari manis di sebelah kirinya.

Terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih yang bertahtakan berlian berbentuk hati mengusap sayang cincin tersebut, kemudian mengecupnya sekali.

Tentu saja Wonwoo sangat menyukai cincin tersebut. Itu adalah cincin yang Mingyu berikan padanya saat Mingyu melamarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu!

Dan dalam beberapa jam kedepan, Wonwoo akan berganti status menjadi seorang _married woman._ Namanya juga akan turut berganti. Sebentar lagi ia akan dipanggil dengan sebutan nyonya Kim.

Namun sesuatu yang indah tentu butuh layaknya saat ini.

Sudah dua minggu ini Wonwoo tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan sedang menjalani tradisi keluarga Jeon. Ya, ia sedang dipingit sebelum menikah dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui calon mempelai prianya selama beberapa saat.

Dan saat ini Wonwoo sedang tinggal di rumah keluarganya untuk menjalani tradisi tersebut, mau tidak tidak suka.

Meski dalam hati, rasa rindunya pada Mingyu sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Selama beberapa minggu ini ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara Mingyu. Melihat wajah Mingyu lewat video call dan bertukar pesan lewat chat.

Tapi itu semua belum cukup.

Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu. Merindukan suara pria itu, merindukan hangat pelukannya, merindukan manis kecupannya. Merindukan seluruh diri Mingyu, dari kepala sampai kaki.

segera saja, Wonwoo menekan angka satu pada fast dial di ponselnya dan segera terhubung dengan seseorang yang menjadi pusat dunianya.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"Mingyu-yaaa…" panggil Wonwoo sudah biasa seperti ini selama dua minggu terakhir. Dan MIngyu sudah dipastikan harus berakhir menemani Wonwoo hingga gadis itu jatuh tertidur.

"bogoshipeo. Manhi." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

" _nado, chagiya. Bersabarlah. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Secepatnya."_ balas Mingyu. Di seberang sana, Mingyu sedang mengulas senyum penuh kerinduan saat berbicara dengan kekasihnya tercinta. Jujur, ia juga sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Mingyu bersumpah, jika ia bisa menemui Wonwoo, sudah pasti ia akan segera memeluk gadis itu erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"mingyu. Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo. Konyol. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Perlukah Wonwoo menanyakan hal itu?

" _ya! Calon istri Kim Mingyu! Apa kau masih perlu menanyakan hal itu?"_ tanya Mingyu dengan nada malas.

"jawab saja! Kuhitung sampai tiga! Satu… dua..ti-"

" _ne, ne. saranghaeyo, Jeon Wonwoo."_ balas Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan hitungannya yang ketiga.

"jinjjayo?"

" _jinjja. Neomu neomu puas?"_

"aku tidak percaya sebelum kau datang kesini." Ucap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di bangku kerjanya sampai terbangun karena ucapan Wonwoo.

" _datang kesana bagaimana? Sayang, apa kau tidak ingat, kita sedang dilarang untuk bertemu!"_ ucap Mingyu frutasi. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri menghadapi kelakuan Wonwoo yang terkadang suka ada-ada saja.

"katamu kau mencintaiku, kau bilang kau merindukanku!" Wonwoo merengek seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak diberi permen.

Membuat Mingyu geleng-geleng kepala diseberang sana.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu kalau kau tidak datang kesini dan menemuiku! Titik!" ucap Wonwoo final, kemudian menutup sambungan begitu Mingyu berdecak kesal.

Tentu ia tidak ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Wonwoo yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan sangat matang begitu saja.

Tapi tentu saja itu bukan berarti ia ingin berakhir menyedihkan di tangan ayah Wonwoo yang terkenal sangat tegas itu.

Ia hanya punya satu pilihan. Dan yang akan ia pilih adalah…

.

.

.

"TOK TOK TOK"

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar jendela kamarnya tiba-tiba saja diketuk oleh menghampiri kaca jendelanya sambil membawa sebuah sepatu high heels yang tumitnya sangat runcing, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dan ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa gembiranya saat tahu bahwa yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya merupakan calon suaminya, Kim Mingyu.

"gyu-yah! Kau benar-benar datang!" pekik Wonwoo senang.

"ne. cepat buka jendelanya. Disini sangat dingin, aku bisa mati membeku!" ucap Mingyu sambil terus mengusapkan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah Wonwoo. Sehingga ia tidak akan ketahuan.

Sesaat setelah Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar Wonwoo yang memang terletak di lantai satu dan memiliki jendela cukup besar itu, Wonwoo segera berlari menubruk tubuh Mingyu dan memeluk prianya erat.

"Mingyu! Bogoshipeo!" ia lalu mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu, membuat Mingyu hanya tersenyum geli, kemudian balas memeluk wanita miliknya tak kalah erat.

"nado."Ucap Mingyu kemudian mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo, menghirup aroma shampoo yang selalu Wonwoo gunakan, dan ia sukai.

Wonwoo menengadahkan wajahnya, kemudian ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Mingyu. Agak lama.

Mingyu tentu biasanya gadis itu yang memulai menyerang , kecuali saat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, Wonwoo berusaha menggoda Mingyu, tentunya. Dan Mingyu bersumpah tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu sepanjang hidupnya kelak.

Saat Wonwoo melepas ciumannya, ia menatap mata Mingyu yang masih menatapnya dalam. Kemudian tersenyum dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu pada pinggangnya, namun saat berhasil dilepas, Mingyu malah kembali menarik tubuh Wonwoo dalam dekapannya dan membalas ciuman Wonwoo dengan cara yang lebih dari yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya.

Mingyu bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo, kemudian mendorong lidah nya agar bisa memasuki mulut Wonwoo dalam sesi ciuman panas tersebut.

Awalnya Wonwoo kaget. Pasalnya Mingyu tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara seintim ini. Wonwoo tahu ini. Inilah yang dinamakan French Kiss.

Wonwoo memang sedikit kewalahan meladeni ciuman Mingyu, namun ia tidak menampik bahwa ia menyukai ciuman Mingyu yang seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah berperang lidah, bertukar saliva, dan membuat bibir masing-masing memerah dan agak bengkak, Wonwoo menyerah minta dilepaskan karena mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Dan Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya pada Wonwoo dengan pandangan mata agak sayu dan sedikit tidak rela.

Setelah berhasil kembali mendapatkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya, Wonwoo kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Mingyu, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

"suka." Ucap Wonwoo pelan, namun Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"apanya?" tanya Mingyu sambil terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo perlahan.

"ciumanmu. Aku suka." Jawab Wonwoo semakin melesakkan wajahnya kedalam dada Mingyu

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang sudah merona hebat. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo.

"mau lagi?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menggoda dan seringaian jahil pada bibirnya.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya polos, yang malah mengundang tawa geli dari kekasihnya.

"jangan khawatir. Besok setelah kau resmi menjadi istriku, aku akan sering menciummu dengan cara seperti ini. Kau mau?" tanya Mingyu lagi masih dengan seringaian yang menampilkan gigi taringnya yang khas.

Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibirnya menanggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu dan berjalan menjauhi Mingyu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"sudah ah, aku malu!"

Mingyu segera memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dengan erat, seperti tidak rela berpisah dengan wanitanya.

"eyy… jangan kabur. Yasudah kalau kita mengobrol saja."

.

.

.

Mingyu masih betah memeluk tubuh Wonwoo meski sudah hampir dua jam mereka melakukan posisi itu. Ya, mereka hanya lebih.

Meski terkadang tangan Mingyu merembet nakal, mengelus perut Wonwoo hingga paha gadis itu, namun hanya sampai disitu saja batas mereka.

Pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan juga hanya berupa apa yang masing-masing lakukan selama tidak bertemu, ada kabar terbaru apa di kantor Mingyu, dan pembicaraan wajar lainnya.

Namun mereka berdua terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Wonwoo dibuka begitu saja oleh seorang pria.

Ya, itu ayah Jeon Kangwoo.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya pria paruh baya itu penuh dengan penekanan. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap seorang pria berkulit _tan_ yang sedang memeluk anak gadisnya diatas ranjang, calon menantunya. Kim Mingyu.

Mereka berdua sontak segera melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing dan turun dari ranjang dengan terburu-buru, sangat mirip dengan kedua pasangan yang tertangkap basah sedang berbuat mesum.

"kalian berdua! Ikut appa!" perintah tuan Jeon, lalu meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kini sedang duduk bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orang tua dan nyonya sedang disidang.

Pasalnya, mereka sedang menjalani tradisi keluarga Jeon untuk tidak saling bertemu, tapi kedua anak muda ini malah melanggarnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Mingyu?" tanya tuan Jeon penuh penekanan. Ia kembali memelototkan matanya menatap pria muda dihadapannya.

"i-itu.. jwesonghamnida, abeonim. Saya tidak bisa menahan rindu pada Wonwoo, sehingga saya nekad untuk menemuinya lagi, jwesonghamnida." Mingyu mengakui kesalahannya, ia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya pada ayah Wonwoo.

Melihat Mingyu yang dihakimi oleh ayahnya, Wonwoo tidak turut berbicara pada ayahnya, bahwa ini bukanlah murni kesalahan Mingyu. Wonwoo-lah yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk datang kesana.

"diam kalian! Dua-duanya salah!" suara tuan Jeon yang menggelegar kembali terdengar, membuat Wonwoo tersentak takut. Ia adalah anak tunggal, dan baru kali ini ia dimarahi seperti ini oleh ayahnya yang biasa bersikap tegas namun lembut.

Wonwoo menitikkan air matanya, membuat Mingyu dan nyonya Jeon tidak segera mengelus punggung Wonwoo untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Sesungguhnya, dalam hati tuan Jeon juga ia tidak sampai hati memarahi Wonwoo hingga menangis, namun anak-anak muda ini perlu diberi pelajaran. Mereka sudah melanggar tradisi yang ada, pikirnya.

Tuan Jeon kemudian berdeham, dan bertanya pada Mingyu,

"Mingyu, jawab yang kau dan Wonwoo sudah pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu'?"

Membuat Mingyu bingung dengan pertanyaan tuan Jeon pada awalnya, namun ia segera mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan tersebut dan menjawabnya dengan gelengan kuat dikepalanya.

"animnida, abeonim! Saya berani bersumpah, saya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada masih terjaga kesuciannya, saya berani jamin itu!"

Tuan Jeon hanya memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia memerintahkan nyonya Jeon untuk membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena ia masih ingin menyidang Mingyu.

"a-appa. Jebal, ini semua bukan salah Mingyu, aku yang menyuruhnya datang kemari." Rengek Wonwoo sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

"pergi ke kamarmu, Jeon Wonwoo!" perintah tuan Jeon lagi.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu penuh rasa bersalah, namun Mingyu hanya memberikan tatapan mata teduh, menenangkan Wonwoo dan seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah nyonya Jeon dan Wonwoo meninggalkan para pria di ruang keluarga,tuan Jeon kembali menyidang pria tampan tersebut.

"apa kau tahu, kesahalan yang kau lakukan?" tanya tuan Jeon setelah beberapa saat dan keadaan agak tenang.

"ne, abeonim. Saya tahu." Jawab Mingyu mantap.

"lalu kenapa masih kau lakukan?"

"saya tidak bisa menahan rindu pada Wonwoo, abeonim."

Tuan Jeon hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, ia kemudian menyuruh Mingyu duduk di sofa dihadapannya setelah menyuruh Mingyu berlutut selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Dengan kaki yang keram dan kaku, Mingyu berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya di kemudian berusaha untuk duduk dengan sopan dihadapan calon mertuanya yang galak ini.

"aku jadi ragu, apakah aku bisa menyerahkan putriku padamu." Ucap tuan Jeon pada Mingyu yang langsung membuat pria muda itu shock.

"a-abeonim…"

"sebagai calon suami, tidak seharusnya kau menuruti semua perkataan calon istrimu. Terlebih itu sampai melanggar tradisi."

MIngyu kembali menundukkan memang tahu itu.

"tapi aku pikir hal tersebut malah bisa menjadi bukti bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai putriku." Ujar tuan Jeon dengan nada yang lebih tenang. MIngyu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tuan Jeon yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"a-abeonim.." MIngyu tiba-tiba saja tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"aku mohon, jaga putriku. Cintai anakku sebagaimana ia mencintai dirimu. Maafkan segala kecerobohan dan sifat keras kepalanya. Itu semua aku yang menurunkan padanya." Tuan Jeon berucap dengan lirih, Mingyu berani bersumpah, ia bisa melihat mata tuan Jeon agak memerah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"tapi dibalik semua sifat jeleknya, aku berani bersumpah kau akan temukan cinta dibalik itu semua. Anakku itu..sangat mencintaimu. Putriku satu-satunya yang paling berharga, lebih memilih dirimu dibanding ayahnya ini…" suara tuan Jeon terdengar agak bergetar. MIngyu jadi turut terharu.

Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa menikahi Jeon Wonwoo yang ia cintai. Merasa bersyukur karena Wonwoo yang ia cintai, dicintai oleh begitu banyak orang, dan bersyukur karena Wonwoo yang dicintai banyak orang, mencintai dirinya.

"abeonim, aku berjanji, akan selalu mencintai Wonwoo. Aku akan menjaganya, menerima semua sifat buruknya. Abeonim tidak perlu khawatir. Soal Wonwoo… serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Mingyu sangat mantap, membuat tuan Jeon menatap Mingyu puas.

Tuan Jeon paling tidak suka pria plin-plan, apalagi yang tidak tegas dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan syukurklah ia tidak menemukan karakteristik yang paling ia benci didalam diri calon suami anaknya itu.

Tuan Jeon tersenyum kemudian mempersilhkan Mingyu untuk pulang setelah berbincang selama beberapa saat. Membuat Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat.

.

.

.

"jangan terus gigiti bibirmu, sayang. Nanti lipstick-mu rusak." Tegur nyonya Jeon melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya.

"eommaa.." Wonwoo tetap tidak hanyalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang manja dan sering merengek.

"aku gugup sekali.." ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya tersebut.

"memang seperti itu, sayang. Tapi coba kau rasakan, pasti yang ada disini adalah rasa berdebar-debar yang menyenangkan, karena akan segera bertemu calon suamimu." Nyona Jeon berucap lembut sambil memegang dada Wonwoo.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja tuan Jeon datang dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah harus keluar karena acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Wonwoo menggandeng lengan berjalan di sepanjang koridor gereja tempat ia dan Mingyu mengadakan acara pernikahan mereka.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengundang tatapan kagum dari seluruh tamu yang ada.

Tak terkecuali para sahabatnya, Jihoon, Hao, Seungkwan, dan Chan yang berada disana dengan para pasangan masing-masing.

MIngyu yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi hanya bisa berdecak istrinya terlihat sangat luar biasa hari dibalut oleh gaun putih yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan Sabrina pada gaunnya membuat leher dan bahu Wonwoo terlihat sangat jenjang dan mulus.

Rambut kecoklatannya yang digelung keatas dihiasi dengan mahkota bertahtakan berlian.

Dan meski tertutup oleh wedding veil berbahan brukat, riasan natural Wonwoo masih bisa terlihat dengan cantiknya.

Intinya, satu kata untuk Wonwoo; ia sempurna, menurut Mingyu.

Begitupun dengan Wonwoo. Diujung altar, bisa ia lihat pemandangan calon suaminya yang sedang menunggunya.

Mingyu berdiri disana dengan setelan jas berwarna putih yang sepasang dengannya. Rambut Mingyu ditata keatas, memperlihatkan dahi Mingyu yang seringkali ia sebut seksi. Alisnya terlihat tebal, menambah kesan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang terus tersungging, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang sangat mempesona.

Sesampainya di altar, tuan Jeon memberikan tangan Wonwoo pada uluran tangan Mingyu. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu berkata,

"tolong jaga anakku, Mingyu."

"ne, abeonim." Mingyu kembali berucap mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pada tuan Jeon.

Mereka segera mengucap janji sehidup semati, kemudian saling bertukar cincin.

Kali ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang mendesain sendiri cincin pernikahan emas yang diberi aksen perak pada pinggirnya terlihat sangat unik. Dan dibagian dalam cincin mereka, terukir nama masing-masing pasangan.

JWW untuk Mingyu, dan KMG untuk Wonwoo.

Segera setelah bertukar cincin, para hadirin menyoraki mereka untuk berciuman.

"kisseu! Kisseu! Kisseu!"

"go get her, man!" teriak Soonyoung yang juga merupakan teman main Mingyu.

Mendengar dorongan dari para sahabat, Mingyu segera menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mendekap tubuh wanita yang sudah resmi jadi istrinya tersebut erat.

"ingat janjiku kemarin?" tanya Mingyu pelan dihadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Janji apa? Tapi kemudian ia segera teringat akan janji Mingyu semalam, bahwa suaminya itu akan sering-sering melakukan French kiss padanya.

Wonwoo ingin menolak, namun dan tengkuknya sudah dipegang oleh Mingyu, dan pria itu mulai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menikmati permainan.

Melihat ciuman Mingyu, para hadirin menyoraki kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini.

.

.

.

"aahh… lelah sekali…" Wonwoo segera mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamar Mingyu di mansion milik pria itu – ralat, kini milik mereka berdua.

"kau lelah, nyonya Kim?" tanya Mingyu sambil berusaha melepas jas putihnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara resepsi pernikahan mereka harus terus berdiri serta tersenyum sepanjang hari pastinya menguras tenaga.

"ne, nampyeon. Aku lelah sekali." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum jenaka memandang suaminya.

"barusan kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum geli.

"nam-pyeon. .Arrayo?" jelas Wonwoo sambil mengucapkannya tepat dihadapan wajah Mingyu.

Gemas akan kelakuan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya ini, Mingyu menggelitiki pinggang ramping milik sang gadis dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

Wonwoo menggeliat kegelian, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mingyu, namun hal itu malah membuat keseimbanganya oleng. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Mingyu tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan Mingyu yang berada dibawah tindihan tubuh Wonwoo.

Posisi Wonwoo saat ini sangat tubuh Wonwoo menempel erat dengan milik kini Mingyu bisa merasakan dada Wonwoo yang empuk mengenai bagian Mingyu melenguh pelan.

"won.." panggil Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo memerah wajahnya, ia segera beranjak bangun, namun lengannya ditarik kembali oleh Mingyu, menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu limbung dan kembali jatuh menimpa dada dan perut Mingyu.

"kajima"

"w-wae? Kau pasti berat… lepaskan, gyu."Wonwoo terus berontak, berusaha bangun dari posisinya saat tenaga Mingyu jauh lebih itu bahkan kini mengaitkan kedua tangannya di punggung Wonwoo dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"tidak sesak. Aku suka posisi ini." Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo kembali merona hebat. Namun tiba-tiba ia memekik keras karena seketika Mingyu membanting tubuhnya dan membalik keadaan.

Kini Mingyu yang menindih tubuh masih menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua siku pria itu.

"g-gyu.." panggil Wonwoo pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu karena merasa sangat malu menatap pria itu.

Mingyu segera menangkap dagu Wonwoo dan kembali menatap gadis itu.

"apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini?" tanya Mingyu tepat di wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengigit bibirnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"kau selalu cantik. Tapi hari ini kau terlihat luar biasa. Apalagi setelah menjadi milikku." Mingyu kembali membelai lembut dahi serta rambut Wonwoo.

Ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo perlahan, namun hanya sekedar menempel.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo."

Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Namun ia dengan segera melumat bibir istrinya. Menelusupkan lidahnya, dan beradu dengan lidah milik wanitanya.

Wonwoo menikmati ciuman Mingyu kali ini. Sangat. Ah, tapi memang kapan Wonwoo tidak menyukai sentuhan Mingyu?

Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher Mingyu, memberikan akses lebih pada suaminya agar ia bisa menikmati ciuman itu.

setelah puas dengan bibir dan lidah Wonwoo, ciuman Mingyu mulai menjalar menuju rahang gadis itu. Kemudian leher jenjangnya.

Memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan, dan terus bergerak turun kebawah.

Potongan gaun Wonwoo yang berupa Sabrina memudahkan Mingyu untuk mencicipi kulit bahu istrinya yang mulus.

Tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak untuk terus menurunkan gaun Wonwoo, namun tiba-tiba saja pergerakan Mingyu dihentikan oleh tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin bersih-bersih dulu..." ucap Wonwoo terengah-engah. sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak kuasa menahan cumbuan Mingyu.

"Untuk apa bebersih kalau nanti kotor lagi?" Goda Mingyu kembali mengecupi leher jenjang istrinya.

"G-gyu.. ah! Hnn.. jebal.. riasanku sangat tebal, rasanya tidak nyaman..." rengek Wonwoo sambil terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih digerayangi Mingyu.

Rasanya Mingyu tidak rela. Baru tubuh yang masih dilapisi pakaian lengkap saja, sesuatu di bagian selatan Mingyu sudah bereaksi. Apalagi jika sudah polos seutuhnya?

Namun ia tidak ingin memaksa. Biarlah Mingyu mengalah untuk saat ini, karena sebentar lagi, Mingyu akan memastikan Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bersih-bersih." Mingyu beranjak dari tubuh Wonwoo, dan turut membantu istrinya yang agak kesulitan bangun karena gaunnya yang berat.

"Tapi setelah ini, jangan harap kau akan lepas. Hahaha..."goda Mingyu seolah ia adalah seekor serigala yang berbicara pada kelinci tawanannya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lugu, kemudian mengelus dada suaminya pelan.

"Ne, setelah ini aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Sabar ya..."

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang duduk santai diatas ranjang kingsize miliknya. Ia memegang selembar kertas yang ia sembunyikan keberadaannya dari Wonwoo.

Sebuah senyum ia ulas di bibirnya, memikirkan reaksi istirnya kelak.

Mendengar suara kucuran shower yang terhenti, Mingyu segera menyembunyikan kertas itu kembali didalam laci nakasnya.

Kini ia sedang menunggu Wonwoo selesai mandi, karena Mingyu lebih dulu membersihkan tubuhnya selagi Wonwoo menghapus riasannya.

Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos yang tipis dan celana piyama yang panjang.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, dan ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah segar. Rambutnya yang masih agak basah digerai hingga punggung. Tubuhnya yang indah hanya dililit dengan bathrobe, membuat Mingyu tidak sabar melihat isi dari bathrobe tersebut.

Wonwoo duduk didepan meja riasnya dan mengoleskan cream pada wajahnya. Namun Mingyu tahu, dilihat dari gelagatnya, Wonwoo sedang gugup berhadapan dengannya. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo, dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk duduk disisinya diatas ranjang. Dan saat Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu, pria tan itu malah meninggalkannya pergi.

Membuat Wonwoo melongo bingung.

Namun ternyata Mingyu hanya pergi untuk mengambil dua gelas wine yang sedari tadi sudah ia siapkan.

"Cha." Mingyu menyodorkan gelas tersebut pada Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum." Tolak Wonwoo

"Gwenchana. Ini hari spesial. Lagipula hanya segelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Terlebih apa yang kau takutkan? Kau bersamaku. Ayolah, sayang..." mingyu tetap memaksa, membuat Wonwoo akhirnya turut menerima wine tersebut.

Wonwoo menyesap minuman itu perlahan, namun segera berjengit karena rasa pahit yang aneh yang menyapa inderanya. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas wine itu keatas meja nakas.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu membuatnya speechless.

Ia mendekati Wonwoo, kemudian duduk dihadapan wanita itu, dan meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

Mingyu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo sambil sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"haaah.. Jeon Wonwoo.. kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menunggu hari ini." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada rendah tepat disisi telingan Wonwoo.

Membuat wanita itu menatap Mingyu heran. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Wonwoo memekik kencang karena kaget, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja didorong keras oleh suaminya yang kini berada diatasnya.

"g-gyu.." lirih Wonwoo. Matanya menatap tepat dimata Mingyu yang tajam dan bening. Seketika itu juga Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sudah diselimuti kabut bernama nafsu.

"apa, sayang? Kau mau beralasan apa lagi?" tanya Mingyu tepat dibibir Wonwoo.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Ia segera melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu.

"aniya. buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya. Sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo seduktif, kemudian mengecup ujung bibir Mingyu.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah istrinya, ia kemudian mengecup belahan bibir Wonwoo lembut.

Namun kecupan itu tidak bertahan lama karena sang pria segera menaikkan tempo ciumannya. Ia segera melumat bibir sang istri, bagian atas, maupun bagian bawah. Juga tak luput permainan lidah yang membuat mereka berdua bertukar saliva hingga menetes di dagu.

Merasakan remasan pada bahunya, Mingyu tahu bahwa istrinya hampir kehabisan nafas. Sehingga meskipun tidak rela, ia harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang terasa sangat manis.

Mingyu menatap wajah dan penampilan Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat menggoda malam ini. Matanya terlihat sayu, bibirnya berwarna merah, agak bengkak dan basah, akibat permainan mereka barusan.

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo sangat lembut. Turun ke kedua matanya, hidung, kedua pipi, hingga kembali ke bibirnya.

Sang pria mengendus rahang serta leher jenjang istrinya, merasakan aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh indah itu. Mengecupnya sesekali, menjilat, kemudian mengigitnya gemas.

Meskipun merasa geli saat titik sensitivenya disentuh, namun Wonwoo malah memberikan MIngyu akses lebih jauh untuk memanjakan lehernya, yang kemudian dibalas seringaian oleh pria itu.

"Sayangku, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkan ini.." ucap Mingyu serak, bahkan suaranya yang terdengar diliputi nafsu terdengar seksi bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya kecil, merasakan nikmat saat bagian sensitifnya dimanjakan. Ia mengusap kepala Mingyu yang sedang sibuk memberikan tanda pada lehernya, kemudian berkata disertai dengan desahan-desahan menggoda,

"emh.. kalau begituh… nggh.. beri.. tahu akuh.. anghh.."

Mingyu menyeringai mendengar lampu hijau dari istrinya. Ia kemudian menurunkan ciumannya menuju tulang selangka, bahu, hingga belahan dada Wonwoo yang sedikit terekspos akibat bathrobenya yang sudah tidak karuan.

Dengan cepat, Mingyu menyibak bathrobe Wonwoo dan membuka ikatannya. Kemudian rahangnya seperti mau jatuh saat melihat penampilan tubuh sang istri dibawah sana.

Mingyu melempar asal bathrobe Wonwoo, kemudian menatap intens tubuh indah istrinya.

Wonwoo hanya dibalut sebuah bra tipis transparan yang berbahan dasar brukat dan renda-renda, begitupula dengan celana dalamnya. _Well,_ MIngyu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui yang Wonwoo kenakan saat ini adalah G-String.

Mingyu bahkan malu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi harus ia akui. Wonwoo _is so damn sexy_ dan bahkan kelihatan seperti aktris JAV yang suka ia tonton saat remaja jika mengenakan pakaian ini.

Membuat sesuatu dibagian bawah Mingyu terasa amat sangat sesak.

Merasa malu karena ditatap sang suami sangat intens, Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menyamping, kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

Membuat ide jahil terlintas di otak Mingyu.

Mingyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo, kemudian menahannya diatas kepala gadis itu.

"g-gyu.. apa yang.. kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya tertarik keatas, membuat tubuh Wonwoo menjadi sangat terekspos.

"jangan menutupi tubuhmu dihadapan suamimu, sayang." Mingyu menjilat daun telinga Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu berjengit geli.

Ia kemudian tetap menahan lengan kurus Wonwoo hanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak untuk memanjakan tempat lain.

Ciuman Minyu turun ke buah dadanya. Meski masih ditutupi bra, ia sudah bisa merasakan bentuk puting istrinya yang sudah mengeras.

Menggunakan giginya, Mingyu menarik turun cup bra sebelah kanan Wonwoo, mengeluarkan payudara istrinya dari cup, membuat wanita itu memekik kencang.

"relaks, sayang… relaks.." ucap Mingyu bagaikan mengucapkan mantra. Setelah dirasa tubuh Wonwoo sudah lebih santai, Mingyu mendekatkan hidungnya pada payudara Wonwoo yang kencang. Ia mengecupi pipi payudara, hingga areola istirnya , membuat Wonwoo mendesah tidak karuan.

"haah.. gyuh.. gyuh.." desah Wonwoo.

"santai, sayang.. ini belum apa-apa." Goda Mingyu sambil sesekali mengecup. Merasa Wonwoo sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya, Mingyu kembali ingin menjahili istrinya. Ia menyeringai kecil, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menjilat kasar putting Wonwoo membuat wanita itu menggelinjang kaget.

"anghh.. gyuh! Jebalhh.." desah Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia tidak mau Mingyu terus mempermainkannya.

"apa, sayang?" mingyu menyeringai mendengar desahan Wonwoo. Ia kini sedang sibuk menjilati payudara Wonwoo. Merasa bosan menjilat, ia menghisapnya seperti bayi kehausan.

"sayang, aku haus. Mau susu." Ucap Mingyu sambil terus menghisap. Namun Mingyu kini bosan dengan payudara kanan Wonwoo, hingga dengan tangan satunya lagi, Mingyu meraih pengait bra di puggung Wonwoo dan membukanya dengan mudah.

Mingyu kini berganti menyedot payudara kiri Wonwoo, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas, mencubit, memelintir, dan mengusap putting kiri Wonwoo. Membuat wanita itu mendesah nikmat, dan memekik kesakitan.

Merasa puas mengerjai kedua buah payudara istrinya, MIngyu beranjak bangun. Ia melepaskan kedua cekalan tangan Wonwoo, kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan Mingyu membuka kaus putihnya.

Posisi Wonwoo yang berada di bawah Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo merasa takjub, sekaligus malu saat melihat gerakan erotis suaminya saat membuka baju. Terlebih otot perut, dada, serta bisep Mingyu yang terlihat sangat seksi membuat Wonwoo ingin menyentuh aset milik suaminya tersebut.

"Menyukai pemandangan indah, sayang?" Goda Mingyu saat sadar bahwa Wonwoo memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip barusan.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya malu, namun ia segera terlonjak kaget saat Mingyu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menjilat sepanjang perut Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu kegelian.

Lidah mingyu terus bermain disekitar pusar Wonwoo dan berjalan turun menuju ikatan celana dalam yang istrinya kenakan.

Lagi-lagi menggunakan gigi, Mingyu membuka simpul yang mengait di daerah pinggul Wonwoo.

Kedua simpul di sebelah kanan dan kiri Wonwoo sudah terbuka, membuat Mingyu tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian dengan sengaja mengecup kemaluan istrinya yang masih ditutupi kain, membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget.

"G-gyu!"

"Hstt... panggil aku nampeon, seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan.." Mingyu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Wonwoo.

"Say it, baby" goda Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang merona hebat dibawah kukungan tubuhnya.

"N-nampyeon.." cicit Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menyeringai puas.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Mingyu menyibak secara kasar kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh istrinya, membuat Wonwoo bergerak secara naluriah untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya dengan merapatkan kedua paha.

"G-gyu.. aku malu.."

"Kau panggil aku apa?" Tanya Mingyu kembali mengerjai Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Ne, ne. Nampyeon."

Mingyu mengelus perlahan kedua paha Wonwoo, kemudian turun ke kedua lututnya. Mingyu menyelipkan tangannya di lutut Wonwoo, kemudian membuka paha Wonwoo lebar, membuka akses bagi Mingyu untuk menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kedua paha Wonwoo.

"Jangan malu. Aku suamimu. Ne? Aku berjanji, akan melakukannya secara lembut.." mingyu kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo pelan, namun penuh penghayatan. Ciumannya turun ke pipi, kemudian bibirnya.

Mingyu terus saja menciumi dan mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh Wonwoo seolah tubuh itu mengandung madu yang nikmat.

Mingyu sudah membuat banyak sekali tanda di tubuh istrinya. Di leher, buah dada, perut ratanya, hingga kini Mingyu sedang mengecupi paha bagian dalam Wonwoo.

Namun ternyata Mingyu menyisakan bagian yang paling nikmat untuk terakhir. _Save the best for the last._

Mingyu menghirup aroma khas di daerah kewanitaan Wonwoo yang membuat hasratnya semakin bergejolak, kemudian mengecupi lembut bagian tersebut yang bersih tanpa bulu.

Merasa geli akan sentuhan Mingyu di bagian sensitifnya, Wonwoo tidak kunjung berhenti menggeliat, ia bahkan kadang meloloskan desahan kecil yang membuat Mingyu menyeringai seksi, senang karena bisa memuaskan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sudah terangsang sejak tadi, terlihat jelas dari bagian kewanitaannya yang terasa basah.

"Sayang, apa kau mau merasakan kenikmatan yang sahabat-sahabatmu ceritakan?" Tanya Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo intens.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Malam ini ia merasa sangat aneh. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan juga rasanya ia ingin terus dimanjakan dan dipeluk oleh prianya.

Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum menggoda, setelah mendapat sebuah ide entah darimana.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, dan dengan sengaja menyenggol tubuh bagian selatan Mingyu yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat menggembung dengan kakinya.

"Memangnya kenikmatan seperti apa? Beritahu aku, nampyeon." Goda Wonwoo sambil beraegyo. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, membentuk pola abstrak diatas dada bidang Mingyu

Mingyu menyeringai. Gadis polosnya sudah berani menjadi wanita penggoda sekarang. Tapi tidak masalah, Jeon Wonwoo hanya boleh menjadi wanita penggoda didepan mingyu, tidak didepan pria lain.

"Baiklah baby, kau yang minta."

.

.

Tubuh Wonwoo sudah dipenuhi peluh. Ia bahkan sudah menjemput klimaks pertamanya, bahkan sebelum Mingyu melakukan penetrasi pada Wonwoo.

Yah, itu semua akibat cumbuan dahsyat dari suaminya, Kim Mingyu.

"Ahhh... cepat lakukann.. jangan goda aku terusshh.." desah Wonwoo makin menjadi saat Mingyu menggesekan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Wonwoo yang sudah basah, merah, dan berkedut.

"Sabar, sayang... aku harus melakukan ini agar kau tidak kesakitan nantinya.."

Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia takut. Sangat takut. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga sangat menantikan saat ini. Saat ia bisa dengan bangga mempersembahkan mahkota paling berharganya untuk orang yang paling dicintai.

"Sayang, aku masuk ya.." Mingyu mencoba memberi peringatan kepada Wonwoo agar bersiap. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lebih lebar kaki Wonwoo yang sudah mengangkang.

Mingyu mulai memasukan kejantananya kedalam kewanitaan wonwoo. Namun sulit. Selain lubang wanita itu yang benar-benar sempit, didalam sana seperti ada yang mengganjal, menghalangi Mingyu untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Aaahhkk! Sakit sekali!" Jerit Wonwoo sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Mingyu.

"Sayang, ini bahkan baru ujungnya. Sabar ya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan segera agar kau tak terlalu merasakan sakit." Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangan Wonwoo di pundaknya, agar jika wanita itu merasa kesakitan, ia bisa segera mencengkeram pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu menghitung dalam hatinya, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, ia dengan sengaja menghentakkan keras miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo.

"Ahhhkk! Gyu! Ini sakit sekali! Jeball! Hiks.." jerit Wonwoo. Ia menggigiti bibirnya saat merasakan dibawah sana ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang robek dan mengalirkan cairan.

Tidak tega melihat Wonwoo terus menggigiti bibirnya hingga nyaris luka, Mingyu kemudian menyambar bibir Wonwoo, dan berusaha membuat wanita itu kembali nyaman.

Setelah agak tenang, Mingyu melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia menatap mata Wonwoo dan mengelus dahinya sayang.

"Masih sakit? Apa kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Mingyu.

Yang langsung dibalas gelengan keras oleh Wonwoo.

"A-ani! Gwenchana. Tapi tolong lakukan dengan lembut. Rasanya masih sedikit perih.." jawab Wonwoo sambil menikmati elusan lembut tangan Mingyu pada rambutnya

Mingyu masih belum menggerakan miliknya, ia berusaha membuat Wonwoo relaks. Mingyu mencoba menikmati rasa hangat didalam tubuh Wonwoo, basah dan lembut menjadi satu, dan lubang sempit Wonwoo yang seolah memberikan sensasi seperti dijepit, membuat Mingyu merasakan nikmat, bahkan sebelum ia menggerakan miliknya.

"Huh, aku bingung. Kenikmatan apanya. Ini sakit sekali. Teman-temanku aneh sekali." Ujar Wonwoo pelan, membuat Mingyu terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang.."

.

.

"ahhh.. ahh..angghh..! gyuhh.. ak- akuhh.. mau keluar.. anghh.. lagihhh.." jerit Wonwoo merasakan tusukan konstan yang begitu cepat dan kuat yang dilakukan suaminya dibawah sana.

"aghh… uhh.. sabar sayangh.. aku sebentar lagih.. aghh.. ayo kita keluarkan bersama.." desah Mingyu sambil menggeram seksi. Pinggulnya terus bergerak menusuk, mengisi lubang milik istrinya dengan benda kebanggannya dibawah sana.

"gyuhh.. ppali..! akuuhh sudah tak tahannh..!" ini pelepasan Wonwoo yang kesekian kalinya, sedangkan suaminya itu sekalipun belum mengeluarkan benihnya. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo sudah sangat lelah, namun bagaimana lagi, suaminya sedang sangat bersemangat, ia tidak mungkin memintanya untuk segera selesai.

Hingga sepuluh tusukan kemudian, Wonwoo beserta Mingyu melakukan pelepasan mereka. Mingyu melakukannya didalam tubuh Wonwoo. Membiarkan benihnya mengalir menuju rahim wanita itu.

Wonwoo merasakan lega pasca pelepasannya, dan tusukan-tusukan pelan yang MIngu lakukan semakin membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Akhirnya Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Wonwoo, meski ia masih menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

Tidak lama, Mingyu segera berguling ke samping istrinya, dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"haaah… jeongmal.. gomawo, nae sarang.." ucap Mingyu lembut sambil terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

"ehm.. cheonma… aku merasa lega sekarang. Saat pertama kalinya kulakukan denganmu.." ujar Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil, membuat Mingyu ikut terkekeh pula.

"Bagaimana? Apakah teman-temanmu itu aneh? Kau tidak merasa nikmat?" Tanya Mingu, menggoda Wonwoo yang sedang bergelung di dadanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan suaminya, Wonwoo hanya menggigut bibir malu. Wajahnya juga merona merah. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Nikmat."

Mereka saling memeluk diatas ranjang. Meski sudah sangat lelah, namun Wonwoo belum mau tidur. Ia masih ingin berbagi cerita dengan suaminya, hingga terdengar suara dering ponsel Mingyu diatas meja kerjanya.

"aish! Jinjja! Yang benar saja!" omel Mingyu sambil beranjak menuju meja dan mengambi ponselnya.

"siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Chan." Yah, Chan adalah sekretaris Mingyu. Namun karena urusan pernikahan ini, Mingyu terpaksa mengirim Seokmin untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara di perusahaan cabang Jepang. Membuat gadis itu ingin mengomel kepada Mingyu karena sudah memisahkan ia dengan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjengit karena rasa aneh yang tidak nyaman mendera bagian kewanitaannya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini menelepon sepasang pengantin baru?! Apa kau tidak tahu ritual kami? Ish! Mengganggu saja! Sudah, kututup teleponnya!" dalam sekali bicara, Mingyu langsung mengomeli sekretarisnya itu. Padahal diseberang sana, Chan bahkan belum berkata apa-apa.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat menoleh kembali keatas ranjang, ia mandapati Wonwoo yang sedang membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

Wanita itu sedang mengusap bagian kewanitaannya yang sedari tadi terasa tidak nyaman, tanpa ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi Mingyu memperhatikan kegiatannya.

Bagian kewanitaannya yang berwarna merah terlihat berkedut sambil mengeluarkan sedikit cairan yang luber keluar, karena tidak mampu menampung cairan Wonwoo dan Mingyu disana.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo sambil menyeringai. Dibagian bawah sana sesuatu kembali terbangun, dan istrinya itu harus bertanggung jawab.

"yeobo." Panggil Mingyu.

"kyaaa..!" jerit Wonwoo saat Mingyu kembali menindih tubuhnya.

 **TBC / FIN ?**

Hai semuaa.. aku bawain sequel dari ff tergajelas ini.

Pertama-tama aku mo minta maaf karena untuk minggu ini aku blm bisa apdet enchanté karena satu dan lain hal.

Makanya aku berusaha gantiin update minggu ini dgn update ff ini yang emang udah selesai kutulis sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tadinya mau kuganti judulnya, tapi aku rada males gitu. Hehehe

Di part ini ada NC nya, maafin ya kalau ngga hot dan malah bikin ilfil. Ini bener-bener perdana. For the first time ever. Aku ampe keringet dingin bikinnya. Aku gapernah bikin ini soalnya (kalau baca mah sering. Hehehe) tadinya pas bagian ena-ena nya aku skip, Cuma bagian awal ama akhir aja..

Tapi aku mikir lagi, betapa kesalnya diriku kalo baca ff nc bagian naena nya di skip. Jadi aku bikin yang eksplisitnya deh. hueheueheue..

Aku seneng deh sama review kalian untuk minta aku ngelanjut ff ini. Tuh makanya aku bikinin. Hehehe..

Untuk selanjutnya, aku juga minta pendapat kalian nih, mau dianjut atau udah cukup, stop aja? Seperti biasa, plot selanjutnya mah udah ada, tinggal di garap doang.

Trus kalian juga boleh saran jalan cerita selanjutnya seperti apa. Siapa tau srek, yekan? Bisa jadi pelipur lara disaat suntuk.

Maafin juga kalo ff ini panjang buanget. 5,7K tjoy! Sepet dah tuh mata bacanya.

Akhir kata, terima kasihhhhhhhh review juseyoo


	3. Chapter 3A

TITLE: Good Things Take Time

RATE: M

GENRE: Romance, Humour, Drama

LENGTH: SEQUEL – 2 of…

DISCLAIMER : semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

SYNOPSIS: Sekarang Wonwoo sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Kim. Ia sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang selalu teman-temannya katakan padanya. Ia sudah tidak iri lagi, karena tuan Kim Mingyu yang maha sempurna idaman semua wanita sudah menjadi suaminya. Sekarang ia mengerti arti kata pepatah 'Good Things Take Time'. Karena semua hal baik perlu waktu. MEANIE! GS!

This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff :)) please enjoy :))

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya pelan sesaat setelah ia terbangun. Dan dapat ia lihat di sisi kiri tempatnya tidur terdapat seseorang yang semalam sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Yang semalam memberi kehangatan bagi tubuh maupun hatinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya, Kim Wonwoo.

Mingyu memperhatikan dengan seksama fitur wajah istrinya. Kulit wajahnya sangat mulus, hidungnya mancung, matanya yang meskipun agak sipit, tetapi selalu berbinar. Dan bibirnya yang ranum.

Mingyu selalu suka fitur wajah Wonwoo. Baik wanita itu sedang kelihatan cantik atau sedang berjerawat sekalipun.

Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pelan bulu mata Wonwoo yang memang tidak terlalu panjang, kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami.

Pagi ini Mingyu sengaja bangun sangat pagi. Matahari bahkan belum menunjukan eksistensinya. Ia punya misi yang harus dijalani. Dan itu semua ia lakukan demi Wonwoo.

Dengan sengaja, Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo, kemudian kedua pipi wanitanya yang masih lelap tertidur. Maklum, Wonwoo terlalu lelah karena semalam harus meladeni keinginan Mingyu memuaskan hasratnya hingga berkali-kali.

Wonwoo tidak juga terbangun. Maka Mingyu kembali berinisiatif. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menggapai perut ramping Wonwoo yang masih belum terbalut apapun kecuali selimut yang saat ini menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia mengelus dengan seduktif perut istrinya, kemudian semakin turun menuju pusarnya. Sedikit bermain di daerah pusar, dan terus membelai lembut, turun hingga ke garis V bagian bawah perut Wonwoo.

Membuat sang wanita merasa tidak nyaman dan berjengit dalam tidurnya.

Melihat kerutan diantara kedua alis istrinya, Mingyu dengan lembut mengecup bagian itu, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eunghh..." erang Wonwoo pelan.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan, dan menemukan sosok suaminya yang sedang menyeringai jahil.

"Good morning my wife." Sapa Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya pada daun telinga Wonwoo.

"Eum.. biarkan aku tidur. Aku masih sangat mengantuk.." Wonwoo melenguh. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli akan penampilan seksi sang suami yang baru bangun tidur.

"An. Dwe. Kau harus segera bangun, sayang." Ucap Mingyu gemas. Ia menciumi pipi Wonwoo, rahang, hingga berakhir di leher.

Merasa risih dengan perlakuan suaminya, Wonwoo memilih untuk tidur membelakangi Mingyu. Ia bahkan kini menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut.

Mingyu tidak kehabisa akal. Tidak akan pernah jika itu menyangkut soal menggoda Wonwoo. Mingyu kini ikut menyusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut. Ia menyesap pundak istrinya. Menikmati dengan khidmat seolah itu adalah sumber madu di dunia.

Tangannnya tidak turut diam. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan menuju pinggang ramping istrinya. Mengelus pelan, kemudian turun menuju bokong sintal Wonwoo yang mulus.

Mingyu terus mengelus. Ia paham bahwa sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa risih dan juga sedikit geli, namun ia tidak ingin menghentikan gerakannya hingga istrinya sendiri yang meminta.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan keinginannya, Mingyu akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil entah darimana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo, Mingyu menyeringai.

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menyelipkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menuju bagian belakang kewanitaan Wonwoo. Awalnya ia hanya mendiamkan jarinya disana, namun kemudian melihat pundak istrinya yang sedikit bergetar, ide jahil Mingyu kembali muncul.

Ia mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar masuk, menggerakkannya dengan pola gunting, melebarkan kedua jarinya, lalu kembali menutupnya.

Namun Wonwoo masih juga belum bergeming, hingga Mingyu semakin gencar melakukan aksinya dengan bebas. Gerakannya kini kian kasar, semakin cepat dan menuntut.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap suaminya yang tidak merasa bersalah dengan berang.

"Ish! Andwe! Apa kau tidak tahu sisa yang semalam bahkan masih terasa perih?!" Cecar Wonwoo sambil berusaha memelototkan matanya agar terlihat seram.

Namun Mingyu yang melihatnya bukannya takut, ia malah merasa gemas.

"Maka dari itu, cepat bangun! Atau kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu." Ancam Mingyu sambil membisikan kata-kata itu tepat didepan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Ia kemudian sedikit beraegyo dan merengek pada suaminya.

"Ahhh.. jebalyoo... aku masih sangat mengantukk.. heuumm?" Rengek Wonwoo sambil mengelus pelan dada Mingyu yang telanjang.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum geli tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo. Dalam sekejap mata, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu membanting tubuh Wonwoo dan menindihnya, membuat wanita itu memekik kaget.

"Bangun sekarang atau kita mulai ronde keenam?" Bisik Mingyu pada perpotongan leher istrinya.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun, Mingyu menjilat leher jenjang Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu mendesah geli.

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mingyu, namun hasilnya nihil. Mingyu malah semakin sengaja menindih tubuhnya.

Bahkan kini tangan pria itu sudah bergerak nakal membelai payudaranya.

"Hnn... andwe.. arraseo! Aku akan bangun sekarang! Kau puas?" Cecar Wonwoo sambil tetap berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman Mingyu.

Setelah mengecup puncak payudara Wonwoo sekilas, Mingyu dengan suka rela bangun dari tubuh Wonwoo. Ya, ia juga harus segera melakukannya, sebelum sesuatu dibawah sana kembali tegang dan harus dipuaskan oleh kehangatan tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya menatap Mingyu, ia kemudian mendengus kasar melihat senyum tanpa dosa suaminya. Wonwoo kesal sekali pagi ini pada Mingyu. Padahal semalam pria itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga tengah malam, namun sekarang ia bahkan sudah harus bangun di pagi buta.

Menggunakan kepalan tangannya, dengan sengaja Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu hingga pria itu terbatuk.

"Hoek! Uhuk! Uhuk! Yaish, kenapa kasar sekali pada suamimu, eoh?! Memangnya kau mau jika nanti malam kuperlakukan kasar di ranjang?!" Ocehan pria tan ini bahkan tetap berisikan godaan pada istrinya, membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hei! Mulai berani ya!" Mingyu gemas dengan kelakuan Wonwoo, ia memasang ancang-ancang untuk menangkap wanita itu, namun tidak sempat karena Wonwoo segera kabur sambil menarik seluruh selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang suaminya tidak tertutupi apapun diatas ranjang.

"Kyaaa..!"

"Ish! Awas nanti ya! Kau akan kubuat minta ampun!" Mingyu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil mengerjai istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Selama Wonwoo mandi, Mingyu pergi ke kamar lainnya di mansion tersebut untuk melihat apakah seluruh persiapannya sudah siap.

Melihat segalanya sudah tersusun secara sempurna, Mingyu tersenyum. Ia kemudian memilih untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang berada disana untuk mempersingkat waktu.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Gyu-ya, apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Wonwoo saat melihat sepasang baju untuknya diatas ranjang.

Mingyu yang lebih dulu selesai mandi dan sedang memainkan ponselnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Wonwoo.

Ia berjalan menuju Wonwoo, kemudian tersenyum.

"Euhm. Kau pakai ya. Aku yang menyiapkannya untukmu." Ucap pria itu, kemudian beranjak menuju lemari besar miliknya.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Wonwoo segera mengenakan baju yang sudah Mingyu pilih untuknya. Setelah selesai memakainya, alangkah kagetnya Wonwoo saat mendapati Mingyu yang mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengannya.

Mereka seperti sedang menggunakan baju couple.

Mingyu sengaja memilihkan baju untuk Wonwoo berupa turtleneck sweater berwarna putih, celana skinny jeans biru terang, dan coat berwarna merah maroon.

Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia mengenakan sebuah turtleneck berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, dan coat berwarna coklat muda.

"Ya, ada apa ini? Baju couple?" Tanya Wonwoo geli sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di kaca.

"Euhm. Eotte? Bagus, kan?" Jawab Mingyu girang. Ia juga turut mematut dirinya di kaca.

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Hahaha.. apanya.. memangnya kita anak muda? Kenapa kau norak sekali?" Ejek Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di depan perut rata Wonwoo.

"Ish. Enak saja norak. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ini sedang nge-trend? Lagipula memangnya kau sudah tua? Dasar..." omel MIngyu sambil terus memeluk Wonwoo dan meletakan dagunya diatas bahu istrinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik wajah suaminya, dan mereka berciuman mesra. Mingyu tersenyum disela-sela pagutan mereka, dan ia hampir saja melanjutkan ciuman itu menuju aksi yang lebih panas lagi jika tidak ingat akan tujuannya.

Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menggenggam kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"sudah cukup. Nanti aku kebablasan. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Mingyu dan sekali lagi mengecup kening istrinya.

"mau kemana? Kita bahkan belum sarapan." Tanya Wonwoo bingung, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Mingyu pada perutnya.

"Hehehe... kaja." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, alangkah kagetnya Wonwoo saat ia menemukan ada dua buah koper berukuran besar. Satu miliknya, dan satu lagi milik Mingyu.

"I-ini.. apa ini? Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Wonwoo keheranan. Ia menatap wajah Mingyu, namun ia hanya menemukan senyum jahil yang menyiratkan sesuatu disana.

"Eum. Sudah, kau tenang saja. Ayo kita segera pergi."

Mingyu mengangkut kedua koper besar tersebut dan segera menggandeng Wonwoo untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun senyum di bibirnya juga tidak sedikitpun luntur, membuat Wonwoo semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Gyu-ya, jebal katakan padaku, sebenarnya mau kemana kita?" Rengek Wonwoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, katamu tadi kau mengantuk?" Ucap Mingyu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir sedikitpun.

Wonwoo sudah tidak mengantuk sekarang. Ia malah penasaran. Namun ia hanya bisa mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Matahari mulai terbit. Dan pemandangan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Wonwoo. Sekilas ia bisa melupakan rasa penasarannya dan menikmati sunrise yang bisa dibilang langka ia saksikan.

Wonwoo terus mengikuti arah pandangan matahari terbit dari mobilnya, mulutnya bahkan menganga kecil, membuatnya kelihatan imut, sehingga Mingyu yang menyaksikan raut wajah istrinya ikut terkekeh.

Saat matahari sudah berada tepat di peraduannya, barulah ia kembali sadar.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya, Kim Mingyu? Ini bandara! Apakah kita akan pergi jauh?" Tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu mulai memasuki kawasan terminal keberangkatan untuk luar negeri.

"Eum, tidak terlalu jauh. Masih bisa digapai dengan pesawat." Jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Tidak terlalu jauh?" Wonwoo keliahatan memutar otaknya. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal dan kembali berucap,

"Kalau begitu jepang?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Thailand?"

"Ani."

"Eum... ah! Indonesia!" Seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba, membuat Mingyu kaget.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Indonesia?"

"Karena beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang kau ada urusan bisnis disana, bukan? Jadi kupikir kau mau membawaku kesana. Lagipula Gyu-ya, kau tahu Bali? Kata Jihoon di Bali sangat indah! Ia pernah pergi kesana dengan Soonyoung dan merekomendasikan tempat itu padaku!" Ujar Wonwoo bersemangat, namun membuat Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau ke Bali?" Tanya Mingyu pelan.

"Eyy... geureom! Siapa yang tidak mau liburan? Jadi? Apa kita benar-benar pergi ke Bali?" Wonwoo kembali menebak. Namun sayangnya hanya dibalas oleh helaan nafas suaminya.

"Haaah.. sayang sekali, anda kurang beruntung. Kita tidak akan pergi kesana."

Membuat semangat Wonwoo hilang seketika, hingga mereka memasuki terminal dan melakukan proses check in pesawat.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah berada di waiting room pesawat. Namun Wonwoo bahkan masih belum tahu akan dibawa kemana ia oleh suaminya.

Ia merasa diculik, hanya saja pelakunya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Melihat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam, Mingyu berusaha untuk kembali menaikkan mood istrinya tersebut.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya lembut, membuat Wonwoo jadi tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang, jangan sedih begitu, oke? Lain kali kita pergi ke Bali, ne? Aku akan mengatur jadwal nanti." Janji Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Ia bahkan mengajukan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan pinky promise.

"Yaksog."

"Yaksog?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Dan setelah Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya, barulah Wonwoo mau menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Mingyu.

"Gyu.. tapi sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa pakai rahasia segala? Apa kau tahu? Aku seperti sedang diculik.."

Mingyu diam saja, fokus melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Sstt.. dengar.."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang berbicara lewat pengeras suara.

 _"Diberitahu kepada para penumpang Air France dengan tujuan Paris agar segera bersiap untuk memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih."_

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis, menanti reaksi istrinya yang masih terbengong dengan tidak sabar.

 _"Diberitahu kepada para penumpang Air France dengan tujuan Paris agar segera bersiap untuk memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih."_

Sekali lagi suara intercom di bandara terdengar, dan kali ini membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tidak percaya.

"ya. Lalu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti sambil menatap Mingyu, membuat pria didepannya itu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"astaga, Wonwoo-ya! Kita akan pergi ke Paris!" ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi.

"kau pasti bohong!" ucapnya sambil memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu.

Well, sesungguhnya kalau boleh jujur Mingyu sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Wonwoo. Ia bahkan menyiapkan kejutan ini dengan sepenuh hati, dan wanita itu hanya bereaksi seolah ia hanya bercanda.

"tidak. Untuk apa? Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu lihatlah." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar boarding pass kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. Namun itu benar nyatanya. Dua lembar tiket menuju Paris yang berangkat dari bandara Incheon atas nama dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap Mingyu tidak percaya, namun lima detik kemudian saat kesadarannya kembali, ia segera melompat kearah Mingyu, menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi dan tegap suaminya.

"kyaaa! Bagaimana bisa? Kau melakukan ini semua sendirian? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dulu padaku?" cecar Wonwoo dengan suara sangat girang.

Membuat senyum Mingyu kembali terbit. Dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang masih menempel padanya seperti koala, ia memeluk wanita itu semakin erat.

"kau senang?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo tulus.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat kencang, bahkan hingga poni wanita itu bergerak kesana kemari, sangat menggemaskan.

"geureom! Kenapa kau perlu bertanya? Ini adalah mimpiku untuk bisa pergi bulan madu ke Paris bersama suamiku kelak! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa niat untuk melepaskan diri sama sekali dari pelukan Mingyu bahkan setelah semua orang menatap mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mentraktir teman-teman sepermainan Wonwoo: Jihoon, Seungkwan, Minghao, dan yang lainnya karena sudah memberitahu soal hal ini.

"kau pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dulu." Ucap Mingyu berbohong. Entah kenapa, tapi ia sangat senang melihat kilauan bahagia di mata Wonwoo, dan ia tidak ingin menghilangkannya.

"dan kau mengingatnya?" tanya Wonwoo takjub.

Membuat Mingyu semakin tidak tega dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"huwaa.. Kim Mingyu! Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu!" Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu dengan paksa, lalu mencium bibir suaminya tanpa peduli dengan orang sekitar yang bahkan sudah memperhatikan mereka dengan heboh.

Tentu saja Mingyu senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri, tapi ia masih ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di muka umum, sehingga ia hanya bisa membalas ciuman Wonwoo dengan singkat, lalu menggandeng tangan wanita itu.

"kajja kita pergi. Pesawatnya hampir berangkat."

"ne!" Wonwoo menuruti ucapan Mingyu tanpa beban sama sekali dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berada didalam pesawat, namun yang pasti sekarang langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye, dan itu berarti hari sudah sore.

Jujur saja, Mingyu dan Wonwoo terus menghabiskan waktu mereka didalam pesawat dengan tidur, karena mereka memang kekurangan tidur. Mereka hanya bangun untuk makan dan pergi ke toilet, dan sekarang Mingyu sudah bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat segar.

" _diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang, sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di bandar udara Charles De Gaulle. Penumpang diharapkan untuk menaikkan sandaran kursi dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Terima kasih."_

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Mingyu segera membangunkan Wonwoo yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman di sandaran kursinya.

"sayang, ayo bangun. Kita akan segera sampai." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus pelan pundak Wonwoo.

"heum?"

"ayo bangun. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Mingyu mengusap pelan pipi Wonwoo yang memerah karena kedinginan, juga menyisir rambut wanitanya yang berantakan menggunakan jari.

"aigoo.. sudah berapa tahun kau tidak tidur, heum? Lihat ini, banyak sekali kotoran mata disini." Ucap Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo, dan sukses membuat wanita itu merengut kesal karena malu.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesawat mendarat dan mereka berdua segera turun. Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sumringah saat sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

" _Jean! Right here!"_ **(** _ **jean! Sebelah sini!)**_ panggil Mingyu kepada seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan.

" _ow, hello Mr. Mingyu! It's nice to see you!"_ _**(ow, halo tuan Mingyu, senang berjumpa dengan anda!)**_ ucap pria bernama Jean tersebut.

" _i told you to call me just Mingyu. Ok?"_ _ **(sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Mingyu saja, ok?)**_

" _alright then, Mingyu. Is this Mrs. Wonwoo?"_ **(** _ **baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah ini nyonya Wonwoo?**_ tanya Jean sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas salam tersebut dengan sopan, meskipun ia belum mengerti keadaannya.

" _yup. She is my wife."_ _ **(yap. Dia adalah istriku.)**_

" _ah, congratulation on your wedding, Mingyu."_ _ **(ah, selamat atas pernikahanmu Mingyu.)**_

" _thanks a lot. How about Seungcheol?"_ **(** _ **terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?)**_ tanya Mingyu didalam mobil menuju perjalanan mereka ke hotel.

" _um, i feel sorry for . his wife just giving a birth at her hometown, so he must going back to Korea right away yesterday."_ _ **(sayang sekali, istrinya tuan Seungcheol baru saja melahirkan di kota kelahirannya, sehingga ia harus segera kembali ke Korea kemarin.)**_ Ucap Jean sambil menatap Mingyu lewat kaca spion tengah.

" _it's okay. I will call Seungcheol later."_ _ **(tidak apa. Aku akan menghubungi Seungcheol nanti.)**_

"Gyu-ya.. siapa itu Seungcheol?" tanya Wonwoo ketika merasa bingung karena dua pria itu membicarakan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali.

"kau lupa pada Seungcheol hyung? Choi Seungcheol! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Dulu ia selalu mengejarmu saat kita masih kuliah." Ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"choi.. Seungcheol? Ah! Choi Seungcheol! Ya! Aku ingat dia sekarang. Dia sudah menikah?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Karena seingat Wonwoo, Choi Seungheol beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah pria pemalu yang sangat sulit bergaul. Ia hanya sedikit kagum karena pria itu sudah menikah lebih dulu daripada dirinya, dan bahkan istrinya sudah akan melahirkan.

Mingyu sedikit mengulum senyuman, membuat Wonwoo semakin penasaran.

"hey, benarkah dia sudah menikah? Kenapa dia tidak mengundang kita?" tanya Wonwoo.

"ya. Dia sudah menikah sekarang. Mereka menikah di Paris, karena itulah dia tidak mengundang kita. Lagipula undangannya hanya terbatas untuk keluarga. Dia yang memberitahuku soal itu."

"apa kau penasaran siapa istrinya?" tanya Mingyu sambil terus tersenyum aneh.

"memangnya siapa?"

"Yoon Jeonghan. Ingat?" Mingyu akhirnya terkekeh saat sudah menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil! Yoon Jeonghan sang primadona kampus? Yoon Jeonghan yang selalu memiliki pengikut kemanapun ia pergi? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka berdua begitu berbeda! Bagai langit dan bumi!" ucap Wonwoo sangat takjub.

Pasalnya kedua orang temannya saat masa kuliah dulu sangatlah bertolak belakang. Choi Seungcheol si kutu buku jurusan bisnis dan Yoon Jeonghan primadona kampus bahkan tidak mungkin saling mengenal!

Mingyu tertawa kencang, kemudian ia berkata disela-sela tawanya

"tidak juga. Mungkin ini karena kau sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Namun jika kau melihat Seungcheol hyung sekarang, kau pasti akan menyesal karena sudah memilihku dulu." Ucap Mingyu berterus terang.

"heum? Memangnya kenapa?"

Mingyu merogoh ponselnya didalam kantung celana, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

"omaya! Tidak mungkin ini Choi Seungcheol! Kau pasti bohong!" pekik Wonwoo kaget.

"hahaha. Aku tahu, oke? Dia benar-benar berubah 180 derajat tepat setelah kita berpacaran. Dan untung saja dia melakukan perubahan itu setelah dia lulus. Karena kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah akan berpaling padanya." Ucap Mingyu sarat akan syukur.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk lengan suaminya dengan erat.

"eyy.. mana mungkin aku serendah itu. Aku memilihmu waktu itu karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan hanya karena wajahmu, tapi karena itu adalah kau. Dasar bodoh. Meskipun Choi Seungcheol berubah jadi Brad Pitt dihadapanku sekalipun, aku tetap akan memilihmu, dasar pria hitam bodoh." Ucap Wonwoo entah menghina atau memuji suaminya.

Namun Mingyu tetap senang. Ia membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

"lalu bagaimana caranya Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol bisa menikah?"

"ceritanya benar-benar seperti drama. Jadi ternyata Jeonghan sudah menyukai Seungcheol sejak dulu, namun karena pria itu menyukaimu, maka ia tidak berani mendekat. Dan setelah Jeonghan tahu kau jadian denganku, ia segera melancarkan jurus-jurus menggodanya pada Seungcheol."

"dan apakah itu ampuh?" tanya Wonwoo semakin penasaran.

Mingyu terus menerus mengelus pundak Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu semakin nyaman.

"awalnya tidak."

"tapi lama kelamaan hati Seungcheol luluh juga. Dan akhirnya mereka menikah." Ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Wonwoo juga ikut terkekeh.

"ya. Benar-benar seperti drama. Tapi aku suka. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selamanya." Ucap Wonwoo mendoakan kedua teman lamanya dengan tulus.

"seperti kita?" tanya Mingyu.

"ya. Semoga kita juga."

"amin." Mingyu mengamini ucapan istirnya, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sekali lagi, sebelum mereka harus turun dari mobil karena mereka sudah tiba di hotel.

" _Mingyu, i've already done your check in process. So you can just go to your room. The bellboy already got your luggage."_ _ **(Mingyu, aku sudah melakukan proses check in, jadi kau bisa segera masuk ke kamarmu. Petugas hotel sudah mengambil kopermu.)**_ Ucap Jean setelah menyelesaikan proses check in dihotel tersebut, lalu memberikan sebuah kunci kamar kepada Mingyu.

" _thank you very much, Jean. I owe you so much."_ _**(terima kasih banyak, Jean. Aku berhutang padamu.)**_ Mingyu memeluk pelan pria tinggi tersebut, kemudian tersenyum senang.

" _it's okay. We're friends. Okay, i think i have to go now. Please enjoy Paris, and have a nice honeymoon. Au Revoir!"_ _ **(tidak apa, kita adalah teman. Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga kau menikmati Paris, dan semoga bulan madumu menyenangkan. Selamat tinggal!)**_ Jean pergi meniggalkan mereka karena ia sudah menjalankan tugas yang Seungcheol perintahkan untuknya.

Lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera menaiki lift menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 7.

Wonwoo membuka kamar mereka, lalu terpana seketika saat melihatnya.

"astaga! Mingyu! Ini sangat indah! Bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan ini?" tanya Wonwoo benar-benar takjub.

"euhm, sebenarnya pegawai hotel yang melakukan ini, bukan aku. Hehe, tapi tetap saja atas permintaanku." Mingyu melepaskan coat yang sedari tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan mendekati Wonwoo. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada wanitanya.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu kini sudah mulai membongkar isi muatan koper mereka, karena ia masih begitu tersanjung akan semua ini.

Ranjang king size yang dipenuhi taburan bunga, view kamar yang langsung menghadap menara Eiffel, aromaterapi yang sudah siap menyala di dalam kamar mandi, serta sebotol wine yang sedang didinginkan didalam bucket yang siap diminum bersama beberapa jenis keju mahal.

Wonwoo masih betah menatap menara Eiffel dari luar balkon kamar mereka, membuat Mingyu tersenyum tipis, lalu menghampiri istrinya.

Meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Wonwoo, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut ramping Wonwoo.

"kau senang?" bisik Mingyu tepat didepan telinga Wonwoo.

Senyuman tidak hentinya terukir dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia bahkan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kencang, membuat rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari, membuat Mingyu geli.

"euhm! Tentu saja! Ini menakjubkan! Bulan madu terbaik yang bisa kuharapkan! Terima kasih, Mingyu!" Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang bertengger manis di perutnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Merasakan udara musim semi yang menguarkan bau dedaunan segar.

"sama-sama sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu pelan disela-sela perpotongan leher Wonwoo, sesekali mengecup dan menghirupnya, membuat sang wanita kegelian.

Merasa sangat senang, Wonwoo bertekad untuk memberikan hadiah balasan untuk Mingyu. Sehingga ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu meletakkan kedua lengan kurusnya diatas leher Mingyu.

"karena kau sudah membuatku senang, maka sekarang aku yang akan membuatmu senang. Apa kau mau?" tanya Wonwoo tepat dihadapan bibir Mingyu.

Merasa tertarik akan tawaran yang dibuat Wonwoo, Mingyu menyeringai.

"hem? Apa itu? Apakah itu sesuatu yang enak?" tanya Mingyu mulai nakal dengan menggerayangi tubuh serta bokong istrinya.

"tergantung bagaimana kau menilainya. Bagiku ini sedikit melelahkan, tapi aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya." Merasa senang karena pancingannya termakan, Wonwoo memberanikan diri terus menggoda suaminya.

Meskipun sebenarnya Mingyu tahu apa yang menjadi maksud Wonwoo, ia sengaja untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia ingin Wonwoo yang berinisiatif lebih dulu.

"aah.. kau membuatku penasaran. apa itu? Cepat katakan padaku." Mingyu bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia terus saja tersenyum lebar dan sesekali terkekeh kecil melihat rona merah di pipi wanitanya karena malu.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Hmm... kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu petunjuknya."

"semalam kita melakukannya berkali-kali hingga terasa melelahkan." Bisik Wonwoo di telinga Mingyu, lalu berlari kabur menuju kamar.

Sadar karena buruannya kabur, Mingyu segera ikut berlari mengejar Wonwoo kedalam kamar. Ia menarik pinggang Wonwoo, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja diatas ranjang, membuat tubuh Wonwoo terjatuh menimpa dirinya sendiri.

"kyaa!"

"ish! Ini sakit, tahu!" omel Wonwoo sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan siku yang ia letakkan di dada Mingyu.

"euhn? Mian." Hanya itu yang Mingyu ucapkan. Selanjutnya pria itu hanya diam, memperhatikan fitur wajah istrinya yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan kapanpun ia lihat.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan intens, semburat merah muncul di wajah Wonwoo, sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kelain arah.

Namun dengan segera Mingyu kembali menarik dagu lancip milik Wonwoo, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"jangan lihat yang lain. Lihat hanya aku. Jangan alihkan wajahmu dariku. Kau hanya boleh memperlihatkannya padaku." Ucap Mingyu pelan, namun tegas. Sarat akan kesan tidak mau dibantah.

"n-ne. Arraseo."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya, sehingga Wonwoo ikut terangkat. Namun pria itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh istirnya yang ringan, lalu menggendongnya seperti koala, dan membawa tubuh mereka menuju kamar mandi.

"kau mau mandi?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Mingyu mendudukkannya diatas wastafel berbahan dasar marmer yang sangat indah.

"kita akan mandi."

"dan juga melakukan hal yang kau tawarkan tadi padaku." Ucap Mingyu sambil membuka sweater turtlenecknya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa malu. Ia bahkan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat Mingyu menatapnya aneh.

"kenapa, sayang? Bukankah semalam kau sudah melihatnya? Kenapa masih malu? Aku bahkan sudah mengingat seluruh bentuk tubuhmu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

"ta-tapi aku malu, Mingyu.. hentikan." Wonwoo bersikeras agar Mingyu mau berhenti untuk menarik tangannya.

"hei, kenapa perlu malu? Aku suamimu, sayangku.. ayo, sekarang buka matamu dan lihat aku.." ucap Mingyu begitu lembut, membuat Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah dan mulai membuka telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

"cha.. sekarang lihat aku, oke? Karena seumur hidup nanti hanya tubuhku yang akan kau lihat."

Ucapan Mingyu barusan membuat Wonwoo mendengus kecil, namun segera terkekeh.

"huh! Dasar!"

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu segera menarik bagian bahwa sweater Wonwoo untuk membukanya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menolak ataupin melakukan perlawanan, ia hanya menuruti apapun yang Mingyu lakukan padanya.

Setelah berhasil melepas sweater Wonwoo, Mingyu baru saja akan melepas kancing celana istrinya itu, namun Wonwoo segera menahannya setelah berhasil mengingat janjinya barusan.

"eit! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan memberi hadiah padamu? Biar aku saja, kau hanya tinggal menuruti ucapanku, oke?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu dengan seduktif, membuat Mingyu sedikit menyeringai dan mengangkat kecil tangannya.

"i'm all yours, babe."

Wonwoo segera turun dari wastafel tersebut, lalu menyalakan keran bathup dan mengisinya sampai penuh. Sambil menunggu bathup penuh, Wonwoo memiliki rencana lain di kepalanya.

Maka ia segera menarik tangan Mingyu dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk diatas kloset.

Sambil menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya lurus, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk membuka kancing celana jeans yang Mingyu gunakan, lalu menariknya turun, hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

Terlihat sedikit menggembung disana, membuat Wonwoo mengejeknya.

"belum apa-apa, tapi kau sudah begitu siap?" ejek Wonwoo sambil mengelus kejantanan milik suaminya ini.

"aaasshh.. itu semua karena dirimu, sayang." Ucap Mingyu disela-sela lenguhannya, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Wonwoo membuat suaminya itu kini telanjang sepenuhnya. Meskipun belum benar-benar tegang, tapi milik Mingyu menandakan bahwa ia siap. Hanya perlu sedikit pemanasan, dan Mingyu siap berperang.

Menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, Wonwoo mengelus kejantanan suaminya, membuat Mingyu sedikit melenguh tertahan. Mingyu protes, meminta agar Wonwoo tidak mempermainkan dirinya.

"lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengerling nakal, mencoba bermain seolah ia adalah gadis polos sekaligus nakal yang seksi.

Berhasil. Kejantanan Mingyu terlihat semakin membesar setelahnya.

"uuhh, hisap sayangg..."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya, namun sebelum itu ia berdiri, membuka celana jeans nya sendiri, hingga menyisakan ia yang kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam.

"sayang, kenapa kamu sangat seksi?" tanya Mingyu setelah melihat Wonwoo menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, seolah menggoda Mingyu.

"benarkah? Apakah kamu suka?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"suka. Sangat suka."

"ah, tapi. Aku hanya suka itu jika kau hanya menunjukkannya padaku. Aku benci jika kau mengumbarnya didepan orang lain." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Didalam hatinya sangat hangat. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar mencintai pria ini.

Sedikit berbisik, Wonwoo berucap " baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya pada orang lain."

Wonwoo kembali bersimpuh diatas kedua lututnya, lalu membuka pengait branya, namun tidak melepaskan bra tersebut, membiarkannya menggantung disana tanpa harapan, membuat Mingyu sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"kenapa tidak dibuka semua, sayang?" tanya Mingyu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, namun segera ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"eits! Ingat, kali ini aku yang memimpin, oke?" ucap Wonwoo kembali mengelus kejantanan Mingyu dengan ganas, membuat suaminya hanya menggigit bibir pasrah.

Sekarang kejantanan Mingyu sudah benar-benar keras. Diujungnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, dan terlihat urat-urat disekeliling kejantanannya yang berukuran besar.

 _Yah, cukup untuk membuat seorang anak gadis menjerit minta ampun._

Tanpa aba-aba, Wonwoo segera memasukkan kejantanan Mingyu kedalam mulutnya, membuat Mingyu segera mendesis hebat akibat panas yang dirasakan diarea kejantanannya.

"aasshh.. Wonwoo-yaa.."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Mingyu sekalipun, Wonwoo terus melakukan aksinya. Ia terus saja memaju mundurkan milik Mingyu didalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam.

Kedua bola milikMingyu yang menggantung indah ia permainkan dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan kirinya turut membantu mengocok kejantanan sang suami.

Terkadang Wonwoo juga menghisap bagian kepala kejantanannya dengan kencang, membuat Mingyu segera mendesah.

Geraman rendah Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berbangga hati. Tidak percuma juga ia melakukan sesi konseling singkat mengenai hal ini dengan teman-temannya yang lebih berpengalaman.

"aassshhh.. Wonwoo.."

"aakh.. ukhh.."

Mingyu melihat kebawah, menatap Wonwoo yang sedang mengerjai barang kebanggannya, lalu perhatiannya teralih kepada kedua buah dada Wonwoo yang terlonjak-lonjak akibat gerakan sensual wanita itu.

Dengan sekali tarik, Mingyu segera melepaskan bra yang masih bertengger disana, menyisakan kedua buah payudara Wonwoo dengan puting berwarna merah pucat yang sedang menegang.

Hal tersebut bahkan membuat Mingyu semakin terangsang. Ia segera meremas dada kiri Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu mendesah, dan mengakibatkan kejantanan Mingyu yang semakin terasa nikmat didalam mulutnya.

"aahh.. sayang.."

"eehhmm.. hmpttt.. heeeumm.." seolah tidak mengenal lelah, Wonwoo terus mengerjai barang milik Mingyu, hingga dirasa kejantanan suaminya mulai berkedut dan membesar.

Mulut Wonwoo sekarang pegal, sehingga ia mempunyai sebuah ide.

Wonwoo melepaskan kejantanan Mingyu, lalu ia meraih kedua buah dadanya, dan mengapit kejantanan yang sudah sangat tegang itu diantara buah dadanya.

Merasakan sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, Mingyu tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Baginya ini adalah pengalaman baru yang sangat nikmat.

"Aasshhh.."

"bergeraklah, Mingyu-ya." Perintah Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu segera menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya bergesekan dengan dada Wonwoo dengan nikmat.

"aakkhh.. Won.. ini sangat nikmat.. aahh.."

"di-dimana kau mempelajari hal ini, euhn?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo malah mengulurkan lidahnya, menjilati bagian ujung batang Mingyu yang menyembul keluar masuk dari dadanya.

"aakkhh.. shitt.. ini sangat luar biasaa..."

"kau suka?"

"yes, baby."

"then come for me, oppa."

Mingyu semakin gencar menggerakan pinggulnya, sedangkan Wonwoo semakin rapat mengapit batang Mingyu, membuat Mingyu akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya di dada Wonwoo.

"crot crot crot crot"

"aakhh.. ahhkk... shittt.." racau Mingyu setelah ia berhasil meraih pencapaian yang sedari tadi dikejarnya.

Ia merasa tengah menginjakkan kaki di surga. Terlebih kedua dada Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti memijat batang kemaluannya, membuat ia rasanya kembali terangsang, bahkan setelah mencapai klimaks.

"baby, tunggu sebenar, ne?" ucap Mingyu sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

Wonwoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, namun ia bahkan semakin gencar mengocok kejantanan Mingyu dengan kedua buah dadanya.

"aakkhh.." Mingyu kembali mendesah kencang.

"ayo cepat, daddy, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Setelah limat menit menormalkan nafas serta detak jantungnya, Mingyu kembali memusatkan konsentrasi pada Wonwoo yang masih terus menerus memijat kejantanannya, membuat ia kembali tegang.

"wuah, cepat sekali. Ini sudah tegang lagi." pekik Wonwoo riang seperti anak kecil kesenangan.

Mingyu melepaskan kejantanannya dengan paksa dari dada Wonwoo, lalu segera menarik tangan istrinya agar berdiri.

"baby, kamu sudah sangat basah?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus bagian luar celana dalamnya, membuat Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu segera menarik celana tersebut, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan mendudukan wanita itu tepat diatas kemaluannya, membuat Wonwoo mendesah tidak karuan.

"aaahhh.. oppaaahh.."

"aaakkhhh.."

"call me daddy, my dear baby."

"dad-daddyhh.. please.."

"apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?" tanya Mingyu kini beralih menggoda Wonwoo sambil terus menggesekkan kemaluan mereka, berusaha membuat Wonwoo terangsang.

"katakan, cinta. Apa yang kau mau?" kini mulut Mingyu tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai mengecupi dada Wonwoo yang tengah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"daddyhh.. ayo kita bermainnhh.."

"main apa, cantik? Heum?"

"aaaahhhh!" Wonwoo memekik keras saat mulut Mingyu dengan jahilnya menggigit dan mengisap kencang puting kanan Wonwoo dengan ganas.

"daddyyhh.. jangan permainkan akuhh.. ayo kita langsung ke intinya sajahh.."

Mingyu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Wonwoo tersebut, kemudian segera diangkat tubuh istrinya tersebut, dan menggendongnya bak koala.

"kalau begitu bersiaplah, sayang. Jangan menyesal, karena aku tidak akan bermain dengan lembut."

 **TBC**

Huahuahuahua.. apa iniiiiiii...

Udah lama ga nulis, dan sekalinya nulis, aku malah nulis encehhhh

Semoga juga yang baca ini ga mabok ya, ini 5.413 words woy! Dan ini masih part A! :(((

Maaf ya baru ini aja yang bisa ku publish. Karena sejujurnya banget, aku lagi kehilangan mood menulis akhir-akhi ini. entah kenapa. Kalo kata orang pinter sih ini namanya _writer's block_ hehehe.

Aku juga nyelesain ini karena setengah bagian dari chapter ini udah selesai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, makanya bisa kuselesaikan.

Aku juga lagi berusaha nyelesain ff yang lain, meskipun lambat bgt prosesnya, tapi lagi kucicil kok. Hehehe

Aku juga gatau series ini mo selesai ampe chapter berapa, suka –suka aku aja. Hehehe. Maapin.

Soalnya di series ini doang aku bisa nulis meanie yang lovey dovey. Aku suka mereka lovey dovey :)))

Dan jugaa... terima kasih selama ini udah mau baca karya aku yang masih abal-abal ini. karyaku yg belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingan sama karya author lain yang keren bangettt.. author lain juga profesional abis, mereka bisa nyelesain semua karya mereka apapun yang terjadi. Aku saludd bangeddd. Two thumbs up for them :))

Last but not least, terima kasih sekali lagi, apalagi buat kalian yang gapernah lupa komen di kolom review. Sumpah, aku kangen komenan kalian. Komen kalian selalu jadi penyemangat aku buat bisa ngelanjutin nulis.

Soooo... don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!

Cheerio guys!see you on the next chapter!


End file.
